Une Étoile dans le Ciel, Livre I : Renaissance
by Sairina Thranduiliel
Summary: La Dagor Dagorath approche et beaucoup de ceux qui ont été tués pendant les Âges précédents sont revenus à la vie pour se préparer à la Dernière Bataille. Curufinwë Fëanáro est le dernier d'entre eux. La culpabilité de son passé se mélange à la joie de sa nouvelle vie. Sa famille et lui commencent les jours qui les mèneront à la Fin. AU.
1. Grâce - Partie 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. L'auteur VCalien2015 m'a autorisée à traduire sa fic One Star in the Sky, Book I: Rebirth. Je précise donc que cette très belle histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas : le _Silmarillion_ est à Tolkien, et les OC, ainsi que l'histoire en elle-même, sont à VCalien2015. Par ailleurs, il y a beaucoup de noms quenya : la traduction est à la fin, ainsi que quelques explications. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Livre I

Renaissance

Grâce – Partie I

Le vide est semblable à un python noir brillant à la taille écrasante, et après une longue période, il fait suffoquer ses victimes.

L'obscurité entre en vous avec avidité, par toutes les ouvertures qu'il peut trouver, vous remplissant la poitrine et les poumons avec une pression si inexorable que vous êtes certain que votre cœur va céder (et peu importe qu'un _fëa_ , qui n'a pas de corps, n'ait pas de cœur). Quand vous réussissez à respirer, en haletant, c'est comme si vous inhaliez du goudron, cela vous fait tousser et vous vous étranglez. Vous vous faites mal aux yeux quand vous vous efforcez de voir quelque chose, n'importe laquelle, dans le noir, et le silence qui vous remplit les oreilles est suffisant pour vous conduire à la folie. L'immense solitude est ce qui vous oppresse le plus, et vous en êtes bien trop conscient. Vous priez pour avoir de la lumière et de l'air, pour qu'il n'y ait plus de ténèbres. Vous pourriez promettre de vendre votre âme pour en avoir. Il semble que ce serait un faible prix à payer.

Finalement, le vaste silence est brisé, mais uniquement par les démons.

Vous ne les voyez jamais, mais leur présence est indéniable. Leurs griffes claquent sur le sol de pierre – vous encerclant toujours – leurs faibles grognements grondent dans l'obscurité, leur souffle chaud frappe votre peau et vous sentez que leurs mâchoires peuvent briser votre cou à n'importe quel moment. À l'occasion, vous pouvez les entendre déchirer un autre prisonnier plus loin, et le mélange des cris et des grognements est presque plus terrible que le silence – presque. Les murs et le sol deviennent poisseux de sang, et celui-ci semble être partout à la fois.

La terreur grandit en vous jusqu'à en devenir insupportable, car vous ne savez pas quand les loups vont frapper mais vous êtes certain que cela arrivera… Cela vous fait frissonner jusqu'à l'os, et le froid est physique. Vous avez la poitrine gelée, vous tremblez convulsivement et vous ne pouvez respirer qu'en haletant. La perspective de passer l'éternité dans le noir étouffant et la solitude absolue, avec les loups qui vous encerclent, est écrasante. Cela vous brise l'esprit. La force de battre le désespoir vous manque.

Votre dernière pensée consciente est qu'il est étrange d'être aussi effrayé, car rien de tout cela ne peut être réel. Un _fëa_ est incapable de sentir le froid ou la pression, ou d'être dévoré par les Valaraukar…

Mais ensuite, la seule alternative qui reste est celle qui vous dit que vous êtes complètement fou.

Telle fut mon expérience dans le vide, particulièrement brutale car je refusais obstinément de me repentir à mon arrivée à Mandos. Sans aucun doute, le seigneur Námo s'est arrangé pour m'y forcer, quand je refusai d'admettre mes erreurs, et le vide fut son instrument. Dans ce sombre lieu, j'en vins effectivement à regretter amèrement ma conduite. Je fus confronté aux visions de la chute de mon peuple et de mes fils – mes précieux enfants qui étaient toute ma vie, mon monde ! – et contrairement aux loups, je savais avec la plus terrible des certitudes que ces révélations n'étaient ni plus ni moins que la vérité. Le déni et le mensonge n'avaient pas leur place dans le vide, pas pour longtemps. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de voir la vérité en face.

Le chagrin était incroyable, et ne me laissait aucun répit. Le seigneur Námo le maniait comme la plus cruelle des armes, aussi tranchante et brûlante que les lames des Valaraukar qui furent la cause de ma chute. Mon peuple, mes fils, morts par ma main… Je les avais entraînés dans une guerre qu'ils ne pouvaient gagner, et ensuite, par ma mort, j'avais rendu leur Serment vraiment incassable. Je les ai laissés sans autre possibilité que de pécher, souffrir et mourir, et je les y ai amenés. Leurs morts étaient de ma faute. C'est ce savoir qui m'a brisé à la fin.

Je n'avais jamais été doué pour contrôler et garder mes émotions à l'intérieur de moi. C'était plus simple de les laisser me consumer – plus douloureux mais plus simple. Telle était la philosophie qui m'avait conduit à fuir le Máhanaxar après la mort de mon père, et à laisser Nolofinwë diriger un peuple terrifié, brisé, car je devais être seul pour laisser libre cours à mon angoisse. Une personne plus forte aurait tenu devant les Noldor, ravalé sa douleur et juré qu'il les conduirait à travers les ténèbres. Mais je n'avais jamais été assez fort – ou assez désintéressé – pour faire attention aux autres quand je souffrais. Ma douleur consumait tout.

Cela n'avait pas changé dans le vide. Quand le seigneur Námo revint pour me proposer de quitter ses Halls, il me trouva recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblant de façon incontrôlable, souhaitant subir toutes sortes de tourments pour payer ce que j'avais fait à mes enfants, trop épuisé pour pleurer.

Voyant l'étendue de mon châtiment mental, car j'avais été dans le vide plus longtemps que le plus coupable de mes partisans, le seigneur Námo décida de m'emmener directement à mon jugement. Cependant, cela fut retardé car mon _fëa_ était si affaibli que la puissance du _Père de tous_ l'aurait détruit. Pendant quelques temps, je restai sur une basse estrade entourée de torches et de candélabres indépendants, grelottant à cause du froid du vide (autant qu'un _fëa_ peut trembler), et essayant désespérément de trouver un certain réconfort dans le feu, comme j'aurais pu en trouver dans la vie. Cela se voyait peu au début, tant j'étais désespéré, mais les flammes qui ne cessaient de brûler ont eu quelques propriétés curatives que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je n'en eus d'ailleurs pas le temps car, à la fin, j'étais assez revenu à la santé pour pouvoir faire face au _Père de tous_. La perspective de Son jugement me terrifiait. Sûrement, pour une âme trois fois damnée comme l'était la mienne, il ne pourrait rien apporter d'autre que de la souffrance.

Ce fut le cas, au début. Je fus conduit devant le trône d'obsidienne du seigneur Námo, et j'eus la terrible impression que cela devait être comme se tenir devant le trône d'Angamando, en attendant de savoir quel tourment le Seigneur noir avait choisi pour son nouveau prisonnier. Je me tins là pendant qu'il lisait d'une voix froide et impassible les noms de tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie, soit de ma main, soit dans ma guerre. Je savais que j'avais causé la ruine sur une grande échelle, bien sûr, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il y avait tant de sang sur mes mains ! Je ne pouvais pas penser, ni même commencer à me demander qui avaient bien pu être ces personnes autrefois – s'il s'agissait de guerriers ou de simples pêcheurs, s'ils avaient des familles, s'ils étaient des femmes et des enfants incapables de se battre. Je ne pouvais que laisser ces noms glisser sur moi comme des vagues, me trempant dans l'angoisse du passé.

À la fin de tout cela, j'étais à genoux, sachant pertinemment que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Le seigneur Námo s'agenouilla devant moi, glissant ses mains froides dans les miennes avec une douceur inhabituelle, et me releva en disant :

\- « Vous avez fait face à l'impitoyable vérité. Vous savez de quoi vous devez répondre. Maintenant, abandonnez tout cela devant le _Père de tous_ et recevez Son jugement infiniment miséricordieux. »

La terreur fut la première des émotions qui jaillit après la douleur qui m'avait consumé. Pourtant, à peine la panique avait-elle commencé à obscurcir mon esprit qu'elle fut balayée par un calme étrange qui ne venait pas de moi. Une profonde sérénité me remplit, et une voix qui était et n'était pas celle de mon père me murmurait que tout irait bien. Je le crus. Ce n'était pas une question, ce n'était pas une déclaration – c'était simplement la vérité.

Des visions vinrent à mon esprit, épaisses et rapides comme la pluie de sang dont j'avais rêvé dans le vide.

 _Les Silmarilli brûlant dans les mains de mes fils ; celui de Makalaurë chutait en un arc brillant dans la mer et celui de Maitimo était serré près de sa poitrine, plongeant avec lui dans un gouffre déchiré par les flammes. Les Ambarussa étendus côte à côte dans les rues de Sirion, leurs mains serrées même dans la mort ; Elwing tombait comme une flèche d'une tour et s'envolait comme un oiseau marin, emmenant son Silmaril hors d'atteinte. Tyelkormo, Carnistir, et Curufinwë gisaient parmi les morts en Doriath, le sang formant une mare autour d'eux, leurs corps criblés de flèches Sindarin et percés par leur acier. Maitimo était enchaîné par le poignet au Thangorodrim, son beau visage crispé de douleur, chacune de ses côtes bien visible sous sa peau tirée, les marques d'atroces tortures entachant son corps._

 _J'étais sur le dos dans Dor Daedeloth, l'épée Valaraukan dans mon ventre remplissant mes veines de feu, mes fils promettant désespérément que j'irai bien alors que leurs visages devenaient troubles._

 _La mer d'Alqualondë était couleur de vin sombre et les plages étaient jonchées de cadavres au lieu de perles, et le sang d'un adversaire avait éclaboussé mes lèvres et son goût avait éveillé en moi un besoin primaire de tuer et tuer et tuer, et cela me terrifiait, mais oh, j'avais besoin de sentir quelque chose d'autre que le chagrin._

 _Mon père était mort en Formenos, une tache sombre fleurissant sur sa poitrine, la sève d'un arbre brisé au-dessus de lui ruisselant sur son visage, son parfum sucré se mélangeant à celui de la pourriture._

C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Assailli par une atroce souffrance, je m'effondrai au sol, secoué par de grands sanglots silencieux. Pourtant, à peine la douleur m'avait-elle transpercé le cœur qu'elle était apaisée avec douceur, aussi facilement qu'un père embrasse les genoux éraflés de ses fils. Chaque mal que j'avais pensé trop profond pour être soigné venait simplement de partir. Le chagrin céda la place à la joie lorsque de nouvelles visions inondèrent mon esprit.

 _Les petits Ambarussa me prirent en embuscade alors que je me promenais involontairement dans l'un de leurs champs de bataille, saisissant mes jambes et me plaquant au sol. Curufinwë travaillait sa calligraphie, tachant ses mains d'encre et refusant d'être distrait jusqu'à ce que je lui prenne doucement sa feuille en lui disant d'aller se laver pour le repas. Carnistir me présentait un cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait fait lui-même, un bracelet de perles écarlates et dorées peintes avec soin de l'Étoile de ma maison. Tyelkormo nous perdait pendant une expédition de chasse, et nous étions trempés par la pluie estivale mais ravis de la sentir laver notre peau. Makalaurë et moi improvisions des duos à la harpe, et mon cœur était rempli de fierté en voyant qu'il surpasserait bientôt mon propre don musical. Maitimo et moi nous asseyions sur mon bureau, insultant la monarchie parce que c'était complètement stupide, et notre rire était entendu par le Père de tous lui-même._

 _Nerdanel était recroquevillée dans le lit à côté de moi, sa tête posée sur ma poitrine, ses cheveux cuivrés enflammés par l'éclat doré de Laurelin. Son expression était d'une quiétude absolue._

 _Atar m'arrachait à la forge après cinq jours de travail et me disait d'une manière à laquelle je ne pouvais résister, que, pour l'amour de Dieu, je devais manger, prendre un bain et me reposer._

 _Atar se tenait près de moi avant mon départ pour la fête sur le Taniquetil, promettant de me voir bientôt._

L'Amour que je ressentis ensuite était si puissant qu'il en faisait mal, et je pensais pendant un moment que mon _fëa_ allait céder sous la pression. C'était cependant une bonne douleur – celle qui purge de tout mal, rachète et laisse l'âme pure et sans péché. Et c'était merveilleux. Pendant des âges, je n'avais connu que la peur et la détresse, et maintenant, je sentais un amour inconditionnel, une compassion infinie… Je ne pouvais en être assez rassasié.

 _Curufinwë, mon cher, mon précieux enfant… De tous les chemins que te présentaient la vie, tu as toujours choisi le plus difficile. Tes péchés sont pardonnés ; va et ne pèche plus. Réjouis-toi de ta nouvelle vie et utilise tes nombreux dons pour rendre le monde meilleur. C'est là la voie de ta rédemption._

Rédemption ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la douceur de ce mot en ce moment !

Une dernière vague d'amour et de joie infinie déferla sur moi. Je sentis mon _fëa_ trembler violemment, embrassant les émotions dont j'avais si désespérément besoin, bien qu'encore trop puissantes pour que je puisse les supporter.

Et ensuite je me retrouvai à nouveau dans l'obscurité – pas l'étouffante obscurité du vide, mais celle qui enveloppe un enfant lorsqu'il s'endort, bercé par les bras fermes de son père.

* * *

Voici les traductions et les explications :

 _fëa_ : âme, esprit

 _Valaraukar_ : Balrogs

 _Mandos_ : lieu où vont les elfes décédés

 _Námo_ : Vala, seigneur de Mandos

 _Máhanaxar_ : conseil des Valar

 _Angamando_ : forteresse de Morgoth

 _Seigneur noir_ : Morgoth

 _Père de tous_ : Eru Ilúvatar

 _Silmarilli :_ Silmarils

 _Makalaurë :_ Maglor

 _Maitimo :_ Maedhros

 _Ambarussa :_ Amrod et Amras

 _Tyelkormo :_ Celegorm

 _Carnistir :_ Caranthir

 _Curufinwë :_ Curufin/Fëanor (selon le contexte)

 _Thangorodrim :_ montagne où se trouve l'une des forteresses de Morgoth

 _Dor Daedeloth :_ royaume de Morgoth

 _Alqualondë :_ ville d'Olwë (roi des elfes Teleri) où s'est déroulé le premier Massacre Fratricide

 _Formenos :_ ville où fut exilé Fëanor

 _Laurelin :_ l'un des deux arbres de Valinor

* * *

Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour. N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques, à donner votre avis, que je puisse le transmettre (traduit) à l'auteur.


	2. Grâce - Partie 2

Me revoilà avec le second chapitre. Je rappelle que cette très belle histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas, l'auteur est VCalien2015. Je n'ai que l'autorisation de traduire. Le titre original de l'œuvre est _One Star on the Sky, Book I : Rebirth_.

Quelques traductions et précisions :

 _Ambarussa :_ (ici) Amrod **et** Amras

 _Carnistir :_ nom quenya de Caranthir

 _edhel :_ elfe

 _fëa :_ âme

 _Fëanáro :_ nom quenya de Fëanor

 _Finwion :_ fils de Finwë

 _hröa :_ corps

 _Maitimo :_ nom quenya de Maedhros

 _Makalaurë :_ nom quenya de Maglor

 _Moringotto :_ nom quenya de Morgoth

Père de tous : Eru Ilúvatar

 _Tyelkormo :_ nom quenya de Celegorm

 _Vása :_ Celui qui consume (nom du soleil)

* * *

Grâce – Partie 2

Je n'ai jamais su comment s'accomplit la renaissance d'un _fëa_ sans corps, et encore moins comment ce fut fait dans mon cas, mon _hröa_ ayant brûlé après ma mort. Pourtant, je revins à la vie. Il n'y a rien que le _Père de tous_ , dans sa sagesse et sa puissance infinies, ne puisse faire. Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre simple et élégante, une chaude couette posée sur ma poitrine, un feu crépitant joyeusement dans la cheminée – et j'étais en vie.

Mon _hröa_ était lourd et encombrant après tant de temps passé sans lui, et je ne suis pas allé chercher du réconfort en voyant les autres réincarnés souffrir de la même manière. Je pensais qu'ils allaient me rejeter, et avec de bonnes raisons. Au lieu de cela, je passais mon temps dans la chambre qu'on m'avait donné, avec son lit à baldaquin au bord d'un mur richement recouvert de pourpre et d'or, et sur un autre mur sa cheminée de pierre qui, bien que brûlant continuellement, paraissait ne consumer aucun bois. Un troisième mur portait une grande fenêtre à meneaux, et par-dessus les lourds rideaux avaient été gardés fermés tout le temps. Après autant de temps dans le vide, même la plus faible touche de lumière était suffisante pour provoquer une douleur brûlante à mes yeux. Cela m'attristait beaucoup, car depuis mes premiers jours j'avais aimé la lumière, et je craignais de ne plus pouvoir la regarder.

Graduellement, ma tolérance à la lumière a cependant grandi. Je n'oublierai jamais le soir où j'ai contemplé le soleil pour la première fois. Je m'étais assis sur le siège près de ma fenêtre, comme à mon habitude, quand je pris le risque de tirer légèrement le rideau. Vása, je l'appris plus tard, était le nom noldorin pour la lampe qui envoya un seul rayon de lumière dorée par la fente des rideaux, et c'était un nom approprié. Elle consume en effet les cieux de son feu, particulièrement le soir. Ensuite, le bleu du ciel est brûlé par son éclat écarlate, orange et doré, et c'est magnifique. L'auréole autour d'elle est d'un blanc si brillant qu'il est douloureux à regarder, et dans ces jours plus sombres, cela me rappelait les Silmarilli que j'avais perdus. Leur souvenir n'évoquait ni désir ni envie comme cela avait été le cas, seulement la douleur pour tout ce qui avait été sacrifié dans une quête infructueuse pour les récupérer. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que, malgré la magnificence spéciale du coucher du soleil dans l'Ouest lointain, je ne pouvais trouver aucune chaleur dans la lumière de Vása.

Je me suis disputé avec le Seigneur Námo à ce moment-là aussi. Il m'avait pressé de quitter ma chambre et rencontrer les autres réincarnés, et j'avais refusé à chaque fois, choisissant plutôt de me punir dans le silence et la solitude. Un soir, je l'ai particulièrement frustré. Il a à peine élevé la voix, mais son ton était devenu si froid et inexorable qu'il m'a instillé plus de peur que s'il avait crié.

\- « Curufinwë Fëanáro Finwion, vous avez peur d'être blessé par ce qui vous attend derrière votre porte, et vous pouvez effectivement l'être, mais vous vous ferez beaucoup plus de mal si vous restez ici. Vous allez vous noyer dans votre propre détresse, et vous ne trouverez jamais la rédemption. Si c'est elle que vous cherchez, vous devez faire face aux conséquences de vos actes et faire ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour apporter quelque chose de bon dans ce monde. Le salut n'est pas passif, enfant. Il demande des efforts, et pas une petite quantité de risque. Vous êtes seul à pouvoir décider s'il mérite vos efforts. »

Je l'ai haï pour ce qu'il avait dit cette nuit-là – en grande partie parce que je savais qu'il avait raison. Il avait raison et j'avais tort. Je n'avais jamais été capable d'accepter d'avoir tort.

Déterminé à ne pas laisser le seigneur Námo avoir le dernier mot, je répondis que je ne me risquerais pas parmi les autres réincarnés – non, je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de me voir suivre son conseil ! – mais que j'affronterais mes mauvaises actions à ma façon. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans la vaste bibliothèque du seigneur Námo, lisant des récits de ce qui s'était passé depuis ma mort. Mon premier réflexe fut de fermer les livres et fuir – dans mon esprit, tout ce qui était arrivé de mal à Arda semblait lié à la guerre que j'avais commencé il y avait si longtemps. Mais je me suis forcé à rester, et à réfléchir aussi rationnellement que possible à ce que j'avais lu, et j'en suis venu à une prise de conscience si douloureuse que je ne pouvais pas croire que je l'avais oubliée. Pour chaque tragédie qui m'était attachée, Moringotto et son lieutenant Sauron y étaient également attachés, ainsi qu'à des centaines d'autres. Je n'étais pas, semblait-il, la source de tout le mal de ce monde. J'y avais une part importante, mais Moringotto en était l'architecte et le catalyseur.

J'ai longtemps réfléchi à ce point, ne m'épargnant rien.

 _Si Moringotto n'avait pas tué mon père, je ne serais pas parti à la guerre._

 _Si je ne lui avais pas fermé mes portes au nez et refusé les Silmarilli, il n'aurait pas assiégé Formenos pour les voler. Il ne m'aurait pas haï au point de tuer mon père._

 _Si Moringotto n'avait pas convoité les Silmarilli, il ne serait pas venu les chercher._

 _Si je n'avais pas fabriqué les Silmarilli, Moringotto n'aurait rien eu à convoiter._

 _Il aurait sûrement convoité autre chose._

 _Si je n'avais pas menacé mon demi-frère, il n'y aurait pas eu d'exil, pas de Formenos à défendre en mourant pour mon père – pas de convocation au Taniquetil._

 _Si Moringotto n'avait pas semé la discorde, la traîtrise et le mensonge parmi les Noldor, peut-être que je n'aurais pas posé mon épée sur la poitrine de Nolofinwë._

 _Si seulement je n'avais pas été assez fou et orgueilleux pour écouter les mensonges de Moringotto…_

Je continuai sur ce modèle jusqu'à l'Ainulindalë, et réconforté de voir que tout le mal du monde avait commencé avec lui, j'ai su que mon bouclier était bien mince. Nous étions liés l'un à l'autre, lui et moi, chacun se nourrissant des actions de l'autre, forgeant ensemble une chaîne qui resterait enroulée autour d'Arda, la marquant jusqu'à la fin du monde. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Mais j'avais au moins un bouclier.

Ce fut également pendant le temps passé dans la bibliothèque du seigneur Námo que je suis tombé sur le livre qui a, je crois, sauvé mon âme. C'était un gros volume, intitulé de façon plutôt présomptueuse _Le Traité de la Vérité_ , et il contenait l'histoire des Noldor depuis l'obscurcissement de Valinor. Cependant, ce n'était pas une histoire comme les autres, car il était entièrement raconté par les mots de ceux qui l'avaient vécue, et offrait les récits venant de tous les côtés possibles du conflit. Il y avait des condamnations et des éloges, des dénonciations et des déclarations de fidélité, et à travers eux avait été reconstituée la vérité – l'ensemble de celle-ci. Cela me donnait l'impression d'entendre les voix d'amis longtemps perdus, et souvent je pleurais en lisant leurs mots destinés à me défendre. Je fus reconnaissant au-delà de l'imaginable en voyant que quelques-uns de ceux qui auraient dû être mes plus implacables ennemis – les Teleri d'Alqualondë, les Sindar de Doriath, les réfugiés de Sirion – qui m'avaient offert non la haine mais la compréhension. Ils n'avaient pas encore pardonné, peut-être, mais ils avaient fait la paix.

De la dame mon épouse dont je méritais toute la haine, je suis le plus redevable. Nerdanel, comme je l'ai vu, était non seulement la principale rédactrice du projet du _Traité_ , mais également celle qui en avait eu l'idée. Elle ne me haïssait pas après tout ce que j'avais fait. Elle m'aimait, encore, assez pour compiler et publier ce document controversé, et montrer où était son allégeance. À travers le _Traité_ , elle s'est battue pour la rédemption que je ne pouvais gagner par moi-même et m'a montrée l'étendue de son dévouement.

Elle m'aimait également assez pour prendre sur ses épaules mon héritage et combattre pour la guerre que j'avais laissée inachevée. Durant ma lecture, je suis tombé sur des références à une petite élite composée entièrement de femmes elfes. Elles sont allées au combat alors qu'on ne les attendait pas, ont donné leur aide avec une efficacité dévastatrice, et ont de nouveau disparu avant que quelqu'un ne puisse découvrir qui elles étaient. Elles n'ont pas voulu de louanges pour leurs actions, mais ont aidé secrètement dans la guerre contre les forces des Ténèbres. Nerdanel n'a jamais été nommée comme étant leur chef, mais j'ai émis l'hypothèse, basée sur plusieurs récits et ma propre imagination, qu'elle devait l'être.

 _Je me trouvais encerclé et jeté à genoux par un groupe d'orcs,_ a écrit un soldat de la Dagor Dagorlad, _et j'avais reçu une blessure à la poitrine qui a rapidement pompé toutes mes forces. Je pensais que j'allais mourir, mais à ce moment, une edhel aux cheveux de feu et l'épée de lumière a bondi entre mes agresseurs et moi. La lame avait séparé quatre d'entre eux de leurs têtes avant qu'ils puissent faire le plus petit mouvement, et le cinquième a fui, terrifié. C'est seulement lorsque mon sauveur s'est agenouillée près de moi et a retiré son casque à plumes en un large mouvement que j'ai réalisé que c'était une jeune femme qui s'était battue si magnifiquement pour me défendre. Elle a appelé deux de ses guérisseurs, et dans l'intervalle a pris mes mains dans une prise ferme et féroce et m'a demandé calmement : « Où êtes-vous, soldat… ? »._

Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer la scène – Nerdanel sur le champ de bataille sans rien d'autre qu'un justaucorps et des brassards de cuir entre elle et les lames de l'ennemi, protégée par un courage et une haine plus solides qu'aucune armure. Elle maniait une épée d'acier si blanc qu'il semblait briller, et sous son bras se trouvait le casque que j'avais porté durant mon duel contre les Valaraukar. L'or était taché de suie et les grandes plumes écarlates étaient en piteux état, mais elle le tenait comme un talisman ironique contre le mauvais sort, comme un sortilège qui lui donnait sa force. Son combat était magnifique – fluide, brutal, imprégné de haine et de la froide joie qui vient en se vengeant de tous vos malheurs sur vos ennemis. Si j'imaginais la scène de la bonne manière, je pouvais presque penser que Nerdanel avait modelé son style de combat sur le mien.

C'était un véritable rêve, et vraiment incroyable. Nerdanel n'avait jamais été un chef dans la vie – oh, assez forte pour m'engager dans des duels verbaux, mais seulement quand elle était conduite à une fureur extrême. Elle haïssait les épées que je forgeait pour mes fils et moi, et penser au combat la terrifiait. Mais, dans ces jours paisibles d'Aman, elle n'avait pas perdu son mari et tous ses fils sauf un à la guerre. La douleur sans limites qu'elle avait éprouvé l'a sans doute changée. Il semblait que, plutôt que de la laisser la briser, elle l'avait changée en arme. Ma femme, toujours artiste, avait sculpté une impensable souffrance pour en faire de la détermination et de la haine, et les avaient déchaînées avec une force mortelle sur l'ennemi. Et cela ne l'avait pas consumée, comme cela m'avait consumé. Cela l'avait calmée. Cela lui avait donné le courage de tenir sur le champ de bataille, rallier ses forces, et se venger elle-même.

D'une certaine manière, elle avait toujours été plus forte que moi.

Je ne savais pas si tout cela était vrai. Mais vrai ou imaginé, l'extraordinaire force de Nerdanel me nourrissait et me soignait, et son amour illimité me donnait l'espoir que, même pour moi, le salut existait encore.

Elle s'était battue en enfer et était revenue pour moi. Je pouvais faire la même chose.

Je me suis attardé plus longtemps sur le _Traité_ que sur tout autre livre. Je passais des jours entiers à lire et relire de la même manière les mots des amis et des ennemis, jusqu'à ce que la lumière de Vása s'efface du ciel et que je sois si épuisé que j'en tombe endormi sur la table. Je me réveillais dans le lit de ma chambre, sans souvenir d'être venu ici, et les larmes que je ne savais pas avoir versées humides sur mes joues.

Un temps considérable est passé de cette manière. L'éclat de douleur qui avait été enfoui dans mon cœur n'a jamais disparu. Il me faisait mal, de la douleur d'une blessure à moitié guérie qui saigne à nouveau, plutôt que celle d'une plaie ouverte. Il n'a jamais été caché comme les loups dans le vide, prêts à m'attaquer à tout moment, il a toujours été là. J'ai constaté que je pouvais le diminuer quelque peu en pensant à mes fils réincarnés et heureux dans leur nouvelle vie. Je vis Maitimo et Makalaurë riant, étendus sur l'herbe, un panier à pique-nique contenant leurs mets préférés et une bouteille de vin entre eux. J'imaginai Tyelkormo plaqué au sol par une portée de chiots d'Huan, ayant tous l'intention de le lécher jusqu'à sa mort. Je pensai à Carnistir recroquevillé sur le tapis devant le feu, ornant une de ses robes de fine broderie, sa langue pointant entre ses lèvres tant il était concentré. Je vis Curufinwë à mes côtés dans la forge, ses yeux vifs surveillant le moindre mouvement de mes mains sur le métal. Et j'imaginai les petits Ambarussa jouant à la guerre dans le jardin, riant sans cesse, leur combat trop innocent pour refléter la véritable violence de la bataille.

Finalement, encouragé par le _Traité_ et tout ce qu'il impliquait, je réunis le courage de m'aventurer dans les Jardins des Réincarnés. Le matin où je regardai le monde vivant pour la première fois est celui qui restera à jamais dans ma mémoire. Il semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais vu un ciel d'un bleu si vif, regardé le jeu de l'ombre et de la lumière sur l'herbe, senti un souffle caresser mon visage. Toutes les petites choses que j'avais considérées comme insignifiantes avaient été rendues infiniment précieuses et extraordinaires par le temps que j'avais passé dans le vide. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que de me jeter dans l'herbe et laisser _la vie_ inonder mon âme.

Ce matin, je promis, des larmes de reconnaissance coulant sur mon visage, que plus jamais je ne gaspillerai ce qui était le plus incroyable des présents offerts par le Père de tous. C'était un vœu que je devais absolument faire, je le savais, et cela m'effrayait, car j'avais vu de mes propres yeux la ruine que pouvaient causer les serments. Un serment est semblable à un dragon : un soldat peut le monter, s'il en a le courage, et cela lui donnera un grand pouvoir, mais il n'aura pas le luxe de choisir où voler ou quand atterrir. Certes, ce serment n'était pas comme l'autre, né lors d'une nuit sauvage de la lumière des torches et des épées tirées. C'était un vœu pour le bien, et dont je savais que je pourrais le tenir.

Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé, comme j'attendais le retour de ma force dans son entièreté. Mes journées étaient paisibles, passées à lire dans un hamac à l'ombre des grands arbres, assis sur des fontaines, à marcher dans les Jardins, ou à me délecter des facéties des petits animaux qui vivaient ici. Ils grandissaient habitués à ma présence, et prenaient le risque de venir très près de moi par moments. Un écureuil en particulier semblait jouer à laisser tomber des glands sur ma tête quand j'étais assis sous son arbre, mais ce fut une cause de rire plutôt que d'agacement.

Je me lançais dans tout ce qui m'intéressait avec une passion que je n'avais pas connue depuis des âges. Je lisais un nombre ridicule de livres, je faisais au moins une étude rapide de chaque langue étrangère que je découvrais, j'eus des débats animés avec les résidents Maiar sur de nobles sujets dont je ne m'étais pas occupé depuis mon mariage. Je n'avais jamais écrit de musique, donc je doute que ce soit comparable de quelque manière que ce soit à la musique composée par Makalaurë. Assis devant Dame Vairë à jouer de la harpe, je voulais fermer les yeux et jouer pendant des heures, laissant les mélodies se développer d'elles-mêmes dans mes pensées emmêlées. Beaucoup de mes morceaux étaient très sombres, des requiems pour Arda blessée et tout ce qui avait été perdu. Cependant, ici et là on trouvait des chansons qui parlaient d'espoir, et même s'il s'agissait des plus simples, elles étaient aussi les plus belles. Je n'ai jamais écrit aucune d'elles, et pour un temps assez long, j'ai cru les avoir perdues.

Il y avait, cependant, une chose que j'ai écrite sur papier, et c'était l'histoire de ma vie, de mon enfance jusqu'à ma mort. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention que quiconque voit ces pages. C'était plus qu'un exercice purificateur, un moyen d'exorciser mes démons quand ils commençaient à me tourmenter avec férocité. Je ne me suis rien épargné dans mon récit, pas même les détails du meurtre de mon père ni ceux du Premier Massacre Fratricide. Quand j'eus terminé, je me sentis mieux. Ma brutale honnêteté semblait avoir soulagé un peu de mon fardeau, comme si une petite partie de moi-même avait fait la paix avec le passé. J'étais Curufinwë Fëanáro Finwion. Tragédies et triomphes, joie et tristesse, étaient attachés à mon nom. Traître et fratricide, faiseur de malédiction et destructeur de la paix, mari, père, créateur et capitaine – j'étais tout cela. Je ne pouvais pas y échapper ; c'était une partie de mon âme. Au moins j'avais commencé à l'accepter.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter l'histoire (je transmettrai vos remarques à l'auteure) ou, si vous vous y connaissez en traduction, à me donner des conseils (je n'ai jamais traduit de texte avant ça).


	3. Grâce - Partie 3

Bonjour à tout le monde. J'ai enfin traduit le chapitre 3 (je rappelle que le _Silmarillion_ est à Tolkien et que l'auteure de cette fic est VCalien2015, pas moi). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Rappel :

 _Pelóri_ : Montagnes du pays d'Aman, également appelées les Montagnes défensives.

* * *

Grâce – Partie III

* * *

A la fin, je retrouvai toute ma force d'antan, et le seigneur Námo décida qu'il était temps pour moi de rejoindre mon peuple. Cette perspective me terrifiait presque autant que le jugement du Père de tous.

\- « Je… je ne pense pas que je suis prêt » ai-je dit au seigneur Námo, après avoir appris ma libération imminente.

Le seigneur de Mandos a alors souri, et il y avait plus de chaleur dans son visage toujours jeune que je n'en avais jamais vue – que j'avais crue possible.

\- « Pour cette raison, je sais que vous l'êtes. »

Ses mots étaient profonds, et je n'entendais nulle trace de doute, aucune indication qu'il les disait seulement pour m'apaiser. Ils étaient sincères. Pour la première fois, je considérai que le seigneur Námo tenait peut-être vraiment à moi, et à tous les _fëar_ dont il avait la charge. Si j'avais été dans le bon état d'esprit pour le remarquer, aurais-je vu de la pitié ou de la compassion lorsqu'il me regardait ? Avait-il réellement banni toute émotion de son cœur, ou les avait-il simplement enfermées, afin de ne pas les laisser interférer avec les responsabilités données par Eru ?

\- « Comment puis-je les regarder en face, après toutes les souffrances que je leur ai causées ? »

Me souriant toujours gentiment, le seigneur Námo prit mon visage entre ses mains, comme mon père l'avait fait si souvent pendant ma jeunesse.

\- « Avez-vous si peu foi entre votre famille, enfant ? Peu importe où vous êtes allés, ou ce que vous avez fait, ils vous aiment toujours inconditionnellement – je peux vous le promettre. Quant à votre peuple, acceptez de vous dire que vos alliés ont restauré l'honneur de votre nom après peu de siècles. Pensiez-vous que tous ceux que vous avez appelés amis allaient vous rejeter et vous oublier ? Je ne nierai pas que certains ne vous aient jamais pardonné, mais… Eh bien, je vous laisserai découvrir. Vous pouvez être blessé par beaucoup, mais vous serez agréablement surpris par d'autres. Remerciez-les de leur loyauté en vous rachetant. »

Le fantôme du désespoir que j'avais ressenti dans le vide revint alors murmurer à mon oreille, et je trouvai difficile de le bannir.

\- « Comment ? » ai-je murmuré, baissant les yeux.

\- « Aimez-les, dit le seigneur Námo. Votre capacité à aimer est votre don le plus précieux. »

J'étais silencieux, frappé par les conséquences de son affirmation. Alors, je n'étais pas un monstre ? Quelqu'un qui aimait, qui aimait vraiment, ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Peut-être n'étais-je pas impossible à sauver. Une indicible gratitude pour mon gardien monta en moi, pour la première fois depuis ma venue dans ses Halls. C'était une sensation étrange – je n'avais jamais ressenti facilement de la gratitude j'étais toujours trop fier. La divine clémence qui m'avait accordé de renaître était le premier moment qui avait réellement provoqué cette émotion. Mais j'étais vraiment reconnaissant.

Si le seigneur Námo le sentit – et je suis sûr qu'il le fit, perspicace comme il est – il n'en dit rien.

\- « Venez, à présent » dit-il, lissant avec douceur les épaules de mes robes – bleu pâle minutieusement brochées d'argent, les couleurs de la renaissance.

\- « Ne souhaitez-vous pas revoir votre patrie ?

\- Vais-je me sentir chez moi, ou le monde a-t-il tant changé que je n'y aurais plus ma place ?

\- Vous aussi avez changé, mon cher. Votre famille sera fière.

\- Est-ce qu'ils veulent me voir ? » Ma voix était pleine de culpabilité.

Le seigneur Námo plissa ses yeux en une feinte colère.

\- « J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. Si vous refusez de croire avant d'avoir vu par vous-même, c'est votre problème. Vous avez toujours été trop têtu pour votre propre bien. Maintenant, venez. Vous serez beaucoup moins nerveux une fois que vous aurez fait ce premier pas. »

C'était vrai, et je le savais bien. Je pouvais me souvenir des présentations que j'avais faites pendant mon apprentissage, accompagnées par la terreur qui me secouait l'estomac à m'en rendre malade. Cela devenait le plus insupportable quand j'entendais qu'on appelait mon nom, et quand j'avançais devant le seigneur Aulë, mais cela disparaissait dès mes premiers mots. Même en tant qu'adulte bien établi comme orateur, je n'avais jamais pu bannir les faibles lueurs de l'anxiété qui survenait quand j'étais face à mon peuple. Il me fallait toujours peu de mots pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas perdu mon talent, que je ne parlais pas dans une langue que personne ne pouvait comprendre (ce qui était me faisait faire de fréquents cauchemars). Mon retour au monde du dehors, je le soupçonnais, allait être à peu près la même chose. Il me faudrait le temps de m'adapter.

Ainsi, avec mon accord, le seigneur Námo me conduisit aux portes de ses Halls. Elles se trouvaient dans les jardins, je le vis alors. Je ne les avais jamais remarquées avant, parce que je ne m'étais jamais promené si près des frontières des territoires de mon gardien. Je n'avais jamais essayé de m'enfuir. Regardant les délicates barres dorées, les seules choses qui se trouvaient entre moi et ma libération, je réalisai que beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé pendant mon séjour à Mandos, et que j'avais cessé de me considérer comme un prisonnier. Peut-être ne l'avais-je jamais été – pas ici, du moins. Dans le vide, certainement, mais dans les Halls… Si je n'étais pas un prisonnier, alors qu'étais-je pour le seigneur Námo ? M'aurai-t-il arrêté si j'avais essayé de fuir à travers les grilles avant qu'il ne me dise que le temps était venu ? Je ne savais pas, et il était probable que je ne sache jamais.

Le seigneur des morts recula alors, et dans la lumière matinale du soleil ses robes argentées paraissaient aussi chatoyantes et éphémères que la brume. Je regardai à nouveau les grilles, pensant combien il serait facile d'ouvrir ces barres d'or et de laisser mon ténébreux passé derrière moi. Je sus à ce moment comme il serait simple de tout changer.

Soudain, je fus à nouveau terrifié. Je ne pus lever ma main vers les barres. Mon bras était lourd et étrangement insensible. Je réalisai que je tremblais. Je ne m'étais jamais abaissé à trembler durant ma précédente vie, y compris durant les sombres jours qui ont suivi la mort de mon père. J'avais toujours été sûr de moi, ferme, fier… Pour le meilleur ou le pire, il semblait que le vide avait brisé quelque chose en moi.

Dans un ultime effort pour gagner du temps, je demandai à mon gardien :

\- « N'avait-on pas décidé qu'à cause de mon serment et de mes crimes je resterai mort jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Comment est-il possible que vous me relâchiez maintenant ?

\- Oh, enfant, avez-vous réellement cru que votre serment était trop puissant pour que le Père de tous puisse le défaire ? »

Pendant un moment, je fus tenté de lui répondre qu'un serment incassable comme le mien devait être incassable même pour le Père de tous – je l'avais appelé comme témoin, après tout – mais je restai silencieux. Ayant vu Son pouvoir sur moi durant mon jugement, j'étais prêt à croire en son infini pouvoir.

\- « Vous avez été jugé pour vos crimes et pardonné par le plus grand Juge. Vous devez désormais gagner la rédemption ; comment voulez-vous y parvenir en restant enfermé ici ? »

Il avait mis les choses au clair, comme d'habitude. Il m'était difficile de l'accepter, comme d'habitude.

\- « Vous aurez de l'aide tout au long de la route, bien sûr. Ne soyez pas effrayé. »

Soudain, l'agréable expression du seigneur Námo s'assombrit, et il baissa la voix d'un air grave.

\- « Il y a autre chose. Il y a eu des signes, voyez-vous – et je doute qu'ils vous aient été visibles pour le moment, mais ils le seront – montrant que la Dernière Bataille approche. Pourquoi pensiez-vous que les Halls se vidaient régulièrement, particulièrement durant le Dernier Âge ? Il y aura bientôt une guerre, et nous avons besoin de vous – de vous tous – si nous voulons la gagner. Nous devons gagner le destin de notre monde en dépend. Et vous, mon enfant, vous avez des dons qu'aucun autre Elda ne possède, des dons qui seront essentiels –

\- Donc mon peuple ne sommes que des armes dans vos jeux de guerres ? » éclatai-je, la colère m'aspirant comme le feu dévore le bois sec.

\- « Vous êtes bien plus que cela –

\- C'est tout ce que nous sommes pour vous – des pions pour livrer vos batailles pendant que vous vous cachez derrière les Pelóri et vous tordez les mains !

\- Certainement pas !

\- Vous ne nous avez ramené à la vie que pour nous faire mourir de nouveau ! »

Si le visage de mon gardien avait été grave jusque-là, il était à présent complètement furieux. Il s'agenouilla pour placer son visage au même niveau que le mien, prenant mes poignets dans une prise ferme et brutale. Je fus si choqué que j'en restai silencieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire preuve d'une pareille émotion.

« Ne pensez pas un seul instant que mes frères et moi ne vous souhaitons pas tout le bonheur du monde, dit-il d'une voix basse et ardente. Je ne vous envoie pas mourir, je vous envoie reprendre possession de toute la joie que vous avez perdue durant votre vie précédente. Si vous aviez idée de combien nous vous aimons, beaux enfants, vous n'auriez jamais fait pareilles accusations. »

Le seigneur Námo fit une pause, juste assez longue pour me permettre de réfuter ses paroles. Mon silence a sûrement été accablant.

\- « Oui, la guerre viendra, continua-t-il. Si vous m'aviez laissé terminer ce que j'essayais de vous dire, vous auriez su que nous n'aviez pas l'intention de vous utiliser comme armes. Vous nous serez d'une grande aide, vous tous, si vous choisissez de vous battre, mais nous ne vous forcerons pas à le faire. Nous laisserons cette décision à votre sens de l'honneur et du devoir. Et sachez que si vous choisissez d'aller au combat, vous ne serez pas abandonnés. Les choses ont bien changé, mon brillant ami. Les règles du jeu ont changé. Ce n'est plus comme auparavant, quand les Valar avaient l'interdiction d'interférer avec les affaires des Enfants. Non, c'est une guerre qui concerne tout Arda, et ne sommes-nous pas une partie d'Arda ? Il est très probable que nous vous rejoignions au combat, et si nous le faisons, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous sauver et défier le Père de tous de vous garder dans la mort.

\- Pouvez-vous me le promettre ? » demandai-je, comme un petit garçon qui se méfie des intentions de ses parents.

\- Je vous donne ma parole, dit mon gardien, et je n'ai jamais trahi ma parole. »

Il se releva, souriant gentiment à nouveau.

\- « Considérez aussi, Curufinwë, que la Dernière Bataille et la guerre précédente peuvent vous apporter de parfaites occasions pour gagner votre rédemption – et pour vous venger de Gothmog. »

Quand j'eus entendu le nom de mon assassin, ma main droite alla instinctivement toucher mon côté, comme pour saisir la poignée d'une épée.

La vengeance, cette déesse puissante et capricieuse. Après que j'aie tout perdu pour elle, il semblait que je la désirais encore. Ce mot remuait en moi les braises d'une ancienne folie, presque éteinte mais toujours là, prête à s'embraser à nouveau.

Un sombre sourire étira mes lèvres, comme le fantôme de celui, cruel, que j'arborais lors de ma dernière bataille.

\- « Mais bien sûr, je ne peux oublier Gothmog, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, mais d'autres voudront le tuer.

\- Alors, nous pouvons le tuer ensemble, nous ses victimes. La vengeance est-elle moins douce lorsqu'elle est partagée ?

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas, dit évasivement mon gardien. Quand le temps viendra, vous pourrez décider, et je prie pour que vous trouviez agréable le goût de la vengeance, mais n'en venez pas à oublier tout ce que vous appris ici. Venez, ne parlons plus de cela. La guerre sera sur nous bien assez vite. Vous devez retourner auprès de votre famille et de vos amis, et j'ai l'intention que vous le fassiez avant ce soir. »

J'attendis que la vague d'anxiété qui m'avait submergé passe, et elle passa – mais pas avec autant de force qu'auparavant.

\- « Je ne pense toujours pas être prêt, dis-je, mais je ne pense pas non plus pouvoir retarder cela.

\- Oui, même avec tout votre don d'orateur, vous n'influencerez jamais ma décision » dit mon gardien, les yeux pleins d'indulgence. Il avait les yeux d'un bel ambre sombre que je n'avais jamais vu dans la nature. Cela me faisait penser à la couleur du cidre chaud, ou à celle du thé mélangé à du miel, et j'étais étrangement apaisé.

\- « Y a-t-il autre chose que je doive savoir avant de vous quitter ? demandai-je.

\- Oui. Sachez qu'il faut souvent un certain temps aux personnes récemment libérées pour se réhabituer à vivre en dehors de mes terres, particulièrement celles qui sont longtemps restées ici. Elles peuvent ne plus se sentir à leur place, ou anéanties par le monde qui vient soudainement de leur être ouvert. Attendez-vous à vous fatiguer facilement et à souvent rechercher le repos et à la solitude, au début. Vous pouvez aussi être plus… sensible que lorsque vous étiez ici. Ne soyez pas alarmé il n'y absolument aucun problème avec vous, et cela passera avec le temps. »

Il posa une main sur ma joue.

\- « Sachez également, mon cher, que vous êtes aimé. Certains ne vous ont jamais pardonné pour la souffrance que vos actes ont causée, et ils peuvent chercher à vous faire souffrir en retour. Ne les laissez pas faire. Vous avez purgé votre peine, et votre souffrance est terminée. Passez du temps avec votre famille et vos alliés, et réconfortez-les pour qu'ils ne se tournent jamais contre vous. Et, puis-je ajouter, je ne le ferai pas non plus. »

Il baissa la tête pour embrasser mon front, et me tourna fermement vers le portail doré.

\- « Maintenant, dehors. Ne refusez pas à Formenos la chance de lancer les feux d'artifice qu'ils ont préparé depuis des âges uniquement pour célébrer votre retour. »

Riant doucement, effrayé mais fou d'impatience, je demandai :

\- « Où irai-je ?

\- Partout où votre cœur vous emmènera, mon brillant Fëanáro. Puisse la bénédiction du Père de tous être avec vous. »

Je regardai les grilles. Un petit chemin de terre menait loin d'ici, bordé de grands arbres et tacheté par la lumière du soleil. J'avais toujours aimé cette combinaison de la lumière du soleil et de l'ombre que l'on pouvait seulement voir dans les bois un après-midi d'été. Certainement… Certainement, cela ne devait pas être si terrible.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je poussai légèrement les grilles. Elles s'ouvrirent facilement, sans bruit. Le métal était agréablement réchauffé par la chaleur du soleil. Je réalisai ensuite que les grilles n'avaient pas de verrou.

Je ne regardai pas en arrière.

Je fermai les yeux, et pour une fois, je ne pensai pas. La seule chose qui existait dans mon monde était mon cœur qui battait.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur l'histoire (il sera transmis à l'auteur) ou à me donner des conseils si vous vous y connaissez en traduction.


	4. Retour à la maison - Partie 1

Bonjour à tout le monde. Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette belle histoire, l'auteur est VCalien2015. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Retour à la maison – Partie I

Le but des Jardins des Réincarnés est de préparer ces derniers pour leur terrifiant retour au monde. Ce n'est pas très bien accompli.

Les Jardins commencent à paraître irréels lorsqu'on est habitué à son _hröa_. Les objets scintillent légèrement, comme les mirages du désert qui disparaissent sans bruit lorsque vous approchez. On devient agité, voire inquiet, en sentant cette vie qui se trouve au-delà du portail du Seigneur Námo. On peut être vivant derrière ces grilles, mais on ne peut pas vraiment vivre.

Lorsque ces symptômes apparaissent chez l'un de ses protégés, le seigneur Námo les libère. Je n'ai personnellement jamais développé cette agitation caractéristique. Peut-être aurait-ce été le cas, si je n'avais pas laissé la ruine comme héritage derrière moi, mais les choses étaient ainsi, et la honte sapait mon désir de rentrer. La honte était une proche compagne en ces jours. Il était étrange qu'elle m'ait toujours été inconnue jusque-là. Elle était devenue une part de moi, comme mon amour pour la création de beaux objets.

Pourtant, à la fin, les Jardins devinrent irréels même pour moi. Les chemins, les arbres, les blanches fontaines, tout commençait à onduler faiblement, comme s'ils allaient se dissoudre dans les ténèbres à n'importe quel moment. Le chemin que je pris pour sortir des Halls le fit en effet rapidement après que j'eus mis les pieds dessus. Pendant une terrifiante demi-seconde, je me crus de retour dans le Vide. Mais ensuite, ma conscience revint entièrement, et quand je me réveillai, tout avait changé.

Il y avait une lueur rouge derrière mes paupières fermées.

Il n'y avait plus de ténèbres.

Mes sens revinrent d'un coup, si affûtés qu'ils en étaient presque douloureux. Comme cela diminuait, un souvenir remonta vaguement à la surface d'une estrade entourée de torches qui ne cessaient jamais de brûler. Je n'étais pas certain que cela soit réel, mais dans un moment de faiblesse, je souhaitai rester ici, dans le calme.

Et ensuite je me souvins.

Ce n'était pas un rêve de brume qui voilait ma vision, mais plutôt la douleur des choses qui m'avaient emmené ici : le désespoir qui avait failli me mener à ma propre perte, les visions auxquelles j'avais été confronté dans le Vide, réelles et irréelles. L'absolu silence de la Nuit.

Mon esprit s'écarta de ses pensées avec un frisson. Non, la quiétude n'était pas ce que je voulais après tout. Je me tournai avec gratitude vers le brusque retour de mes sens.

Je pris conscience de cela lentement, délibérément, petit à petit. L'odeur d'un champ réchauffé par le soleil m'entourait. L'herbe piquait doucement le tissu de mes robes. La brise agitait mes cheveux. Les chants des insectes et des oiseaux se mélangeaient en une harmonie désordonnée. L'air était celui d'un agréable soir d'été.

Quand enfin je forçai mes lourdes paupières à s'ouvrir, ce fut pour contempler le plus beau coucher de soleil que j'ai jamais vu, même dans les Halls du lointain Ouest. Les cieux, par comparaison, étaient maussades, voilés par la présence de la mort, si proche, et les peines des _fëar_ qui s'attardaient dans son ombre. Mais maintenant… Je n'avais jamais imaginé que de telles couleurs, riches et brûlantes, pouvaient exister. Je ne pouvais arrêter de me demander comment il était possible que ce soit le soir, alors que c'était l'après-midi lorsque j'avais quitté les Halls. L'artisan en moi était déjà vibrant de l'excitation longtemps oubliée de capturer ces teintes dans le cristal.

Et alors je poussai sur mes genoux et regardai, devant moi, la cité de ma naissance.

La blanche cité de Tirion avait peu changé depuis que je l'avais quittée, des âges auparavant. Les revêtements dorées de son grand portail brillaient dans le coucher de soleil, comme ils le faisaient du temps de Laurelin. Les fermes entouraient la banlieue de la ville, simples et s'étendant peu sur les terres, mais vers la place, et le palais royal, elles devenaient plus regroupées, plus riches. Les cristaux incrustés dans les tours du palais brillaient ici et là comme de petites étoiles tombées sur terre. Au-dessus de tous, Mindon Eldaliéva s'élevait parmi les nuages, gracieuse flèche de perle et de marbre blanc.

Non, rien de ce que j'avais expérimenté dans les Jardins, avec leurs couleurs délavées et leurs réalités vacillantes, ne m'avait préparé à cela – à la _vie_. Aussi vivantes que m'étaient apparues les terres du Seigneur Námo après si longtemps dans le vide, elles ne pouvaient pas arriver à la cheville de la splendeur du monde extérieur. Tout autour de moi, dans chaque arbre, chaque fleur et chaque petit oiseau qui volait dans le ciel, vibrait une intense vitalité. Chaque être en ce lieu, aussi petit et insignifiant soit-il, semblait chanter : « _Sens mon esprit s'élever, je suis vivant ! Je vis !_ »

Durant ma vie précédente, je n'avais jamais souhaité m'agenouiller devant quiconque, sauf mon père bien-aimé. Cependant, à ce moment-là, je baissai la tête en signe de révérence envers Celui qui m'avait montré de la compassion à mon heure la plus noire, Celui qui m'avait permis de me souvenir de ce qu'était être aimé. Mon cœur était rempli de gratitude, mais je ne pouvais parler. Je n'avais pas de mots pour Le remercier, malgré toute ma volonté de le faire. J'espérais qu'Il pouvait néanmoins sentir ma gratitude, pour une fois que j'étais reconnaissant pour quelque chose – ma renaissance. Et je le lui devais bien.

J'inspirai profondément l'air pur du soir, et quand j'expirai, mon souffle retomba sur ma poitrine. Ce fut seulement quand je levai une main tremblante sur ma joue humide que je réalisai que des larmes coulaient sur mon visage – des larmes de joie, au final.

Debout, tremblant, je regardai sur la colline de Túna la cité de ma naissance.

Tirion. J'avais fermé les yeux, calmé mon esprit, et mon cœur m'avait ramené dans Tirion.

Chez moi.

 _Násië_ , pensai-je, avant de partir pour la ville, malgré mes jambes qui tremblaient à la fois de terreur et d'allégresse.

Lorsque j'avais quitté Tirion, j'étais un roi fou et assoiffé de vengeance. Je la retrouvais comme un pèlerin ayant fait un très long voyage, brûlant d'une flamme beaucoup plus douce. J'avais beaucoup changé, et je le savais. J'arrivais moi-même à peine à me reconnaître comme étant le roi qui avait condamné son peuple à la damnation à cause d'un serment de vengeance, du sable taché de sang d'Alqualondë, des cendres des bateaux-cygnes brûlés à Losgar. Mais je savais aussi que beaucoup n'étaient pas au courant de ma transformation. Beaucoup me verraient toujours comme un _nér_ si cruel et mauvais qu'il pourrait être appelé démon plutôt qu'elfe.

Inutile de préciser que, malgré la chaleur du soir, j'ai rabattu mon capuchon sur mon visage.

C'était la fête du solstice d'été cette nuit-là, je le sus plus tard. Le grand portail doré, élégamment décoré de vigne grimpante, était ouvert et non gardé. Cela me rendit méfiant. Je savais grâce à une amère expérience que de mauvaises choses arrivaient aux cités en fête, sans qu'elles le veuillent. La mort de mon père avait gravé ce fait dans les esprit de tout Valinor. Laisser le portail de Tirion sans protection, à la lumière des évènements passés, semblait n'être rien d'autre que de la folie. Même si le Seigneur Noir et ses légions étaient enfermés derrière les Portes de la Nuit pour le moment, le Seigneur Námo avait indiqué que cela pourrait bientôt changer.

Gêné, j'essayai de m'affranchir de ces sombres pensées. Ce soir, je devais me réjouir.

Tirion était devant moi, somptueusement parée pour le festival. Les lumières d'argent étaient accrochées aux arbres et entre les bâtiments certaines brillaient même sous les eaux des fontaines. Les petits cristaux posés dans les rues de pierre blanche capturaient la lumière et brillaient sous mes pieds. Il y avait de la musique et de la danse dans chaque coin, chaque cour, entourés de personnes qui riaient. Beaucoup de chansons étaient rapides et légères, jouées habilement par des violons et des tambours. Mais ici et là, j'entendis des morceaux de mélodies lentes et lugubres, prononcées par des voix aux durs accents. C'était étrange, même pour des Noldor, dont les voix sont moins mélodieuses que celles des Teleri ou des Vanyar. J'avais entendu ces rudes accents auparavant, il me semblait, quelque part au loin… Le linguiste en moi était curieux.

Je vis plusieurs visages familiers – amis proches durant ma jeunesse, seigneurs de la cour de mon père, vendeurs dont j'avais fréquenté les stands – mais je ne me rapprochai d'aucun. Cette nuit, je recherchai seulement les plus proches et les plus chers.

Je les trouvai, et plus tôt que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Mon père se tenait auprès d'un petit groupe de ses conseillers, royal dans ses robes d'un bleu foncé irisé d'argent. Ses cheveux noirs et raides étaient coiffés en arrière par un bandeau décoré de fines gemmes – un bandeau que j'avais fait pour lui, réalisai-je. Autrefois, j'avais souvent fait de telles choses pour mon père, dans un effort pour exprimer l'amour que je ne pouvais mettre en paroles. Maintenant que je l'approchai, mon cœur se gonflait d'amour, et une fois de plus les mots ne venaient pas.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement l'amour qui bloquait ma voix, car Atar était habillé presque de la même manière que le jour de sa mort. Son visage avait repris des couleurs, et il n'y avait pas de sombre blessure sur sa poitrine – je savais qu'il n'y en avait pas. Pourtant, je ne pouvais que penser à l'image qui envahissait mon esprit – Atar mort à mes pieds sur la place de Formenos, blanc et immobile, le sang séchant sur ses robes.

Dans le Vide j'avais été tourmenté par ce genre de visions. Celle-ci, en dépit de la lumière et de la beauté tout autour de moi, en dépit de mon père se tenant devant moi revenu à la vie et en bonne santé, était tout aussi douloureuse. Elle était tout ce que je ne pouvais pleurer. Serrant les paupières pour contrer la souffrance, j'essayai de respirer malgré ma gorge nouée.

Je lui fis une révérence, mon capuchon tombant toujours sur mon visage.

\- « Votre Majesté, réussis-je à dire.

\- Bonsoir, Sire, dit aimablement Atar. Puis-je vous aider ? Est-ce votre première visite dans notre belle cité ?

\- Eh bien, pas… pas exactement » dis-je vaguement, mon estomac noué par l'anxiété. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de retarder cela, réalisai-je. Effrayé comme je l'étais, une part de moi ne voulait pas le retarder. Le simple son produit par la voix d'Atar avait fait disparaître toute ma volonté de me promener tranquillement dans Tirion. Depuis des millénaires, je désirais sentir son étreinte, les battements réguliers de son cœur, et maintenant, il était si proche que je ne pouvais plus me cacher.

\- « Je suis parti de Tirion il y a longtemps, et je la connais bien, car je suis né et j'ai grandi ici » commençai-je. Me jetant à l'eau avec prudence, j'ôtai ma capuche.

\- « J'étais – et suis – votre fils. »

Par chance, Atar ne fit rien d'autre que de devenir très pâle et d'agripper le poignet du seigneur le plus proche de lui.

\- « Curufinwë » souffla-t-il, le visage soigneusement neutre, la voix emplie d'émotions. Il fit un pas en avant, effleurant mes joues du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait que je ne disparaisse s'il me touchait.

\- « _Yonya_ … Es-tu réel ? Es-tu en vie ?

\- Oui, dis-je d'une voix tendue. Je suis parti de Mandos cet après-midi. »

Soudain, la culpabilité et l'opprobre rugirent en moi, et je ne pus regarder mon père dans les yeux.

\- « Oh, Atar… Est-ce que vous voulez me renier ? »

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, les bras d'Atar s'étaient refermés autour de moi, et mon visage était pressé contre sa poitrine. Je pouvais sentir le battement de son cœur, lent et fort. Je fermai les yeux, savourant ce pouls, si stable, si fiable. Ma gorge se noua douloureusement, mais avec cette émotion, je n'étais pas encore sûr.

Atar me prit alors par les épaules avec férocité et recula d'un pas, ses brillants yeux d'argent éclairés par ce qui se trouvait dans mon cœur. Il avait toujours été capable de me comprendre, parfois mieux que je ne me comprenais moi-même.

« Est-ce une façon de saluer son père, après des siècles de séparation ? demanda-t-il sévèrement. Oui – pour atténuer les choses, je suis extrêmement déçu de ta grave absence de jugement, et de caractère. Tes actions à Alqualondë et Helcaraxë étaient des atrocités dont tu dois avoir honte, en tant que roi comme en tant qu'enfant d'Eru. Je comprends que tu aies été dans une terrible situation après l'Obscurcissement, mais j'aurais pensé t'avoir mieux élevé que cela. Sache que tu n'obtiendras pas la couronne des Noldor avant d'avoir prouvé que tu étais un meilleur chef que cela, ou je continuerai à te la refuser. Mais te renier, _yonya_ ? Jamais. Tu es parfois un imbécile téméraire, et ne doute pas que je t'apprendrai la discipline. Mais tu es aussi mon enfant, mes entrailles, et pour cela, je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est une promesse. Rien de ce que tu as fait, ou feras, ne pourra la briser. »

Je baissai la tête, honteux mais rassuré.

\- « Mais je… j'ai apporté la ruine à notre famille, notre peuple –

\- Oui, tu l'as fait. Tu as été puni, tu as été pardonné, tu as été ramené à la vie pour gagner ta rédemption, et c'est tout. Je ne te châtierai pas davantage. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas venu ici pour écouter des réprimandes. Maintenant, viens et salue-moi correctement ! »

Abandonnant tout contrôle de moi-même, je jetai mes bras autour de son cou et pressai mon visage contre son épaule. Je n'avais pas eu de contact physique avec d'autres elfes quand j'étais à Mandos, et l'étreinte d'Atar était comme s'asseoir devant la cheminée après une longue journée passée dans le froid. J'étais enveloppé par la chaleur qui se répandait en moi et faisait picoter ma peau. Mes épaules tremblaient comme si j'allais pleurer mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Elles avaient toutes été séchées, il semblait, par cette joie si puissante qui faisait frémir mon âme. Je me rappelai comment je m'étais senti durant mon Jugement, avec l'Amour du Père de tous qui inondait mon _fëa_ jusqu'à déborder, et réalisai qu'à ce moment je ressentais à peu près la même chose.

Alors, devant les seigneurs de sa cour, Atar me souleva et me fit tournoyer dans les airs, comme si j'étais un tout petit enfant. Le rire qui jaillit de mes lèvres était plus franc que celui d'avant mon exil à Formenos, et c'était merveilleux. J'espérais que le Père de tous l'entendait, pour partager mon immense joie avec lui, parce que je Lui devait tout.

Atar me remit sur mes pieds et embrassa mon front, et ses courtisans applaudirent.

Il m'attira près de lui une fois de plus, baissant la voix de manière à ce que moi seul puisse l'entendre :

\- « Bienvenue à la maison, mon cher, mon précieux enfant. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi, Atar » murmurai-je.

Je me retournai alors pour saluer les seigneurs, et sentis un flot d'émotions brûlantes m'envahir quand je vis qui se tenait avec eux.

Nolofinwë observait la scène d'un visage impassible, beau et fier comme toujours dans ses riches robes rouges et dorées. Il portait mes couleurs, réalisai-je tardivement – et je portais son bleu et argent. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à cet étrange renversement des choses, mais j'étais sûr que cela devait avoir une signification. Je ne savais pas non plus comment réagir à sa présence. Il n'y avait plus de haine ; elle avait été détruite longtemps auparavant, quand j'avais réalisé combien notre rivalité était insignifiante comparée à la guerre dans laquelle j'avais jeté notre peuple. Mais il n'y avait pas non plus d'amour. Au contraire, il y eut la morsure de la honte quand je regardai dans les yeux de mon demi-frère. L'ombre de ma trahison dans le Chaos des Glaces survint et s'installa entre nous comme une moquerie, et je pouvais presque entendre le rire de Moringotto gronder dans le Vide.

 _Cela vous divisera toujours, et je viendrai toujours à bout de ceux qui sont divisés._

J'hésitai dangereusement pendant un moment, tenté de tourner les talons et de me perdre dans la foule, pour fuir la souffrance que j'avais apporté à mon demi-frère et à son armée. Pouvais-je y faire face ? Pouvais-je faire face à la haine que Nolofinwë me portait sans aucun doute, et légitiment ? Ce serait certainement plus simple de ne pas y faire face, mais alors, ce serait offrir une victoire au Seigneur Noir. Nolofinwë et moi avions causé de grands dommages à Moringotto et à ses forces, mais aucun d'entre nous n'avait pu le tuer. Si nous ne pouvions tous deux rester unis face à lui lorsque la Dernière Bataille commencerait, quel serait le destin du monde ?

Non, il fallait se réconcilier maintenant. Je n'avais pas à l'aimer, pas encore. Je devais lui faire confiance, et gagner sa confiance en retour. Ce serait très difficile. Tant de barrières nous séparaient, grandes et petites.

\- « C'est une belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? » finit par dire Nolofinwë. Le ton de sa voix était plutôt aimable, mais je sentis la gêne dissimulée, la tension qui crépitait dans l'air.

\- « En effet » répondis-je.

Nous jouions au même jeu qu'autrefois, lui et moi, échangeant de communes politesses d'un ton sec tout en se sentant secrètement menacé par la présence de l'autre, nos mains se posant inconsciemment sur la poignée de nos épées. Je n'avais pas d'arme à ce moment-là, et lui non plus, mais je sentis malgré tout les doigts de ma main droite se contracter comme pour saisir la poignée d'une épée. La posture de Nolofinwë était aussi tendue que la mienne.

Atar devait avoir senti la tension entre nous.

\- « Je suppose que vous deux devez avoir beaucoup de choses à… régler » dit-il. Sa voix était légère, mais dissimulait un ordre : _Il n'y aura plus d'animosité entre mes fils._

\- « Peut-être devriez-vous marcher, vous éloigner de la foule. »

Il ne nous laissait pas le choix, et nous le savions tous deux.

Je doutais cependant que nous laisser seuls, Nolofinwë et moi, puisse avoir un bon résultat, compte tenu de la tension et de la suspicion que l'on pouvait voir dans nos regards. Je ne savais pas non plus comment lui demander pardon de l'avoir abandonné avec les siens dans une terre gelée et inhabitée. Je le regrettais, vraiment, mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait aucun mot pour le formuler.

Peut-être n'en n'y avait-il pas. Peut-être que tout ce qui importait était que je lui demande pardon, et que je lui montre que je ne riais plus de son malheur, comme j'avais ri en regardant les bateaux brûler à Losgar.

Je me retournai vers Atar, désespéré, pour être libéré de cette tâche. Si Nolofinwë et moi avions tous deux du temps pour nous préparer, le résultat serait bien meilleur…

Atar n'a pas hésité. _Maintenant_ , ont dit ses yeux d'argent.

\- « Je parlerai avec vous plus tard. »

Je me suis tourné vers mon demi-frère, l'air entre nous crépitant presque tant la tension était forte.

\- « Marchez avec moi, dans ce cas, Prince Nolofinwë. »

* * *

Au fait :

 _Atar :_ Père.

 _Colline de Túna :_ Colline sur laquelle a été construite la ville de Tirion.

 _Mindon Eldaliéva :_ Tour construite par Ingwë.

 _Násië :_ Amen.

 _Nér :_ Un adulte mâle de n'importe quelle espèce. Ici, un homme elfe adulte.

 _Yonya :_ Mon fils.


	5. Retour à la maison - Partie 2

Bonjour à tout le monde. Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette belle histoire, l'auteur est VCalien2015. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Retour à la maison – Partie II

Le silence pesait lourdement entre nous tandis que nous marchions, formant un contraste saisissant avec la musique entraînante autour de nous. Ni lui ni moi ne savions que dire, ni comment aborder le sujet dont nous devions parler. Dans l'ensemble, nous regardions devant nous, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil furtifs et méfiants à l'autre. Cherchant de l'aide, je tournai mon attention vers le chant que l'on chantait dans la cour la plus proche de nous. C'était un hymne à Varda, réalisai-je, mais totalement différent des chants joyeux que je connaissais. C'était plus lent, plus sombre, avec la pointe d'une tristesse et d'un désir anciens. Je fus de nouveau frappé par la dureté de la voix de la chanteuse. C'était toujours beau – comme la plupart des voix elfiques – mais d'une beauté brute. Une telle tonalité n'avait pas été encouragée dans le Valinor d'autrefois, j'en étais certain. Les émotions dans la voix de la chanteuse nous étaient inconnues jusqu'à l'Obscurcissement, ou peut-être même plus tard. J'étais certes une exception, à cause du chagrin causé par la mort de ma mère avant que Moringotto ne soit libéré du Vide, mais je ne connus pas de véritable douleur avant que mon père soit tué.

Je finis par briser le silence, cette pensée en tête.

\- « Où sa voix a-t-elle acquis de tels accents ? » demandai-je, en m'efforçant de garder une voix légère.

\- « En Beleriand, je présume » dit Nolofinwë. Il imitait à merveille la fausse joie du ton de ma voix.

\- « Elle doit être Exilée. Beaucoup d'Exilés ayant passé une longue période en Terre du Milieu avant de retourner à Valinor ont infusé des éléments de la langue sindarine dans leur quenya. C'est une explication linguistique, de toute façon. On pense généralement que c'est le chagrin qui durcit leurs voix. Leur souffrance s'exprime dans leur chant, et cela amène leurs auditeurs à confier leur propre douleur. Les chanteurs exilés ont la réputation d'être uniques dans leur capacité à purger la peine de ceux qui les écoutent, parce que les Exilés comprennent mieux que quiconque la pleine mesure de la douleur et de la perte. »

Et je les avais amenés à cette compréhension.

Ces chants avaient été payés bien cher.

\- « Je le crois » dis-je doucement.

Nous nous plongeâmes à nouveau dans le silence, quittant la grande place et les manoirs agglomérés autour du palais d'Atar pour rejoindre les étals des marchands surmontés d'auvents brillants et colorés. Les odeurs de divers plats remplissaient l'air : poisson fumé, marrons grillés, tourtes à la viande, fruits frais… Mon estomac gronda voracement, et je réalisai que durant toutes ces années passées dans les Jardins, je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de me nourrir. La faim commençait à me ronger d'une morsure soudaine et insistante.

Finalement, nous sommes allés dans un parc assez loin du centre de la ville, qui était en grande partie vide. La lumière du soleil qui passait à travers le feuillage des arbres était de couleur ambre profond, et les lumières d'argent enroulées autour de chaque tronc et branche donnaient à ce lieu un air éthéré. Le seul son en dehors des voix basses des visiteurs était le tintement musical des élégantes fontaines blanches.

Nolofinwë s'assit sur le bord de la plus grande fontaine, au centre du parc, assez proche pour parler, mais assez loin pour que ce soit gênant.

Il y eut une longue, terrible pause, et je commençai sérieusement à penser à le laisser ici et aller chercher à manger. Une culpabilité caustique monta en moi, s'ajoutant à la faim, et cela devint rapidement insupportable. Il n'y avait pas de jeu politique il n'y avait rien tout autour dont nous pouvions parler.

\- « Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous alliez le traverser ! » éclatai-je avant de pouvoir me contenir.

Nolofinwë m'a regardé, nombre d'émotions virulentes que je ne pouvais déchiffrer peintes sur son visage.

\- « Vous parlez d'Helcaraxë. » Sa voix était aussi froide et dure que la Glace dont il parlait.

\- « Oui, et je pensais vraiment que vous alliez rebrousser chemin – en fait, je voulais que vous rebroussiez chemin ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que votre armée a mal réagi après le Premier Massacre Fratricide –

\- Ils avaient le droit de le faire. Peut-être que si _votre_ armée n'avait pas abandonné toute moralité –

\- J'avais toutes les raisons de craindre que vous et les vôtres me trahissiez ! Je voulais que vous reconnaissiez que la traversée serait un terrible gaspillage de vies et–

\- Vous osez me parler de gaspiller des vies, après tout ce que vous avez f –

\- Et que vous retourniez à Valinor, prenant avec vous tous ceux qui voulaient m'égorger pendant mon sommeil. Si les histoires appellent notre camp en Helcaraxë les Tentes des Murmures, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Mes soupçons n'étaient pas infondés !

\- Vous avez apporté la trahison sur vous quand vous avez éventré le prince héritier d'Alqualondë comme un porc !

\- Comment pouvez-vous, avec votre noblesse de cœur que tous vantent, choisir de sacrifier votre peuple plutôt que de retourner en arrière et de faire face au jugement des Valar ?

\- Qui m'a laissé avec ce choix ? _Qui m'a laissé ici ?_

\- Vous avez pris cette décision, Nolofinwë ! Vos actions étaient aussi indignes d'un chef que l'étaient les miennes à Alqualondë. »

Nous étions tous deux sur nos pieds sans savoir quand nous nous étions levés, sans savoir comment notre discussion avait dégénéré aussi rapidement, nos poitrines se soulevant, nos yeux étincelants de rage. Pendant un moment, nous avons fixé le regard brûlant de l'autre, et ensuite, de façon tout à fait inattendue, toute force sembla nous fuir tous deux. Tout avait été dit il n'y avait pas à retirer nos paroles. L'ancienne angoisse en elles remplissait nos veines comme un froid poison, notre fureur se vidant. Nous nous effondrâmes sur le bord de la fontaine comme un seul homme.

\- « Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous alliez le traverser, répétai-je avec lassitude.

\- Vous m'avez sous-estimé, dit Nolofinwë d'une voix basse et curieusement vaincue, comme toujours. Vous avez sous-estimé ma volonté, mon courage, et ma capacité à n'être rien d'autre qu'un imbécile orgueilleux comme vous. Nous ne sommes pas si différents, Fëanáro. »

Il respira profondément, et trembla légèrement, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose de douloureux.

\- « Dites-moi pourquoi vous avez abandonné mon armée, et je vous dirai pourquoi je ne suis pas retourné en arrière.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Nolofinwë. Ils étaient écoeurés par le combat à Alqualondë, et lorsqu'ils ont su que j'avais l'intention de les conduire à travers l'Helcaraxë – vers leur probable mort – l'opinion qu'ils avaient de moi ne s'est pas vraiment améliorée. La plupart d'entre eux m'ont pensé fou et incapable de gouverner depuis le début – ce qui était plutôt vrai, je l'avoue. Ils ont presque eu besoin d'une excuse pour me tuer et faire de vous leur roi. Même certains de mes gens avaient de telles pensées. J'entendais les rumeurs et je savais ce qu'ils signifiaient j'avais perdu mon esprit, pas mon intelligence. Oui, j'ai apporté tout cela sur moi, mais cela aurait-il dû m'empêcher de souhaiter préserver ma vie ? Je désirais la vengeance, par-dessus toute autre chose. Pour cela, je devais rester vivant. Et je… j'avais peur – au moins pendant mes rares moments de bon sens. J'avais peur de ce que j'étais devenu à Alqualondë, peur de tourner le dos et de sentir un couteau s'y planter ? J'avais besoin que vous partiez, vous tous. M'enfuir avec les navires et ceux que je considérais comme loyaux m'a permis d'atteindre ce but. »

Nolofinwë avait écouté tout cela en silence. Seules ses articulations blanches à cause de ses mains serrées trahissaient le flot des turbulentes émotions qui s'agitait en lui.

Il hocha lentement, délibérément, la tête.

\- « Cela paraît sensé, j'imagine. Avez-vous jamais pensé à nous ?

\- Non, pas jusqu'au Vide. Seul du regret m'est venu – et j'ai regretté, si vous voulez y croire. Jusqu'à Alqualondë, j'accordais un grand prix à chaque vie, même au plus petit insecte qui rampe sur l'herbe. Quand le Vide m'a ôté ma folie et que j'ai considéré l'énorme perte de vies que votre armée devait avoir souffert, j'ai été peiné pour vous. Je suis vraiment désolé, aussi peu que cela puisse signifier. Je suis mort et vous avez pris la couronne. À propos… à quel point vos gens étaient-ils prêts à me pousser dans l'eau et faire comme si la glace m'avait simplement recouvert ?

\- Je dirai ceci – dans votre intérêt, vous avez été sage de vous éclipsez quand vous l'avez fait. »

Je ne pus réprimer un frisson. J'avais toujours craint la noyade, et la pensée de couler dans les eaux glacées d'Helcaraxë, le froid si intense qu'il brûlait et la glace obstruant mon chemin jusqu'à la surface, était terrifiante. Oui, je regrettais les morts des gens de mon demi-frère. Je ne regrettais pas d'être parti.

Nolofinwë jouait avec ses cheveux, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose de déplaisant.

\- « Bien, vous m'avez fait votre confession, et je vous en remercie. Maintenant, je vous dois la mienne. Voudrez-vous savoir pourquoi j'ai mené cette traversée plutôt que de retourner en arrière et d'épargner à mon peuple une mort lente dans un enfer gelé ? C'était la vengeance, en partie – quand Morgoth a tué Atar, je l'ai haï autant que vous. Je brûlais de lui donner une bonne leçon. Mais plus que cela, c'était l'orgueil. Je ne voulais pas vous donner la satisfaction de savoir que j'avais reculé devant l'adversité, que j'été retourné comme un lâche, en rampant, devant les Valar. Il y avait très peu de noblesse dans mes motivations, Fëanáro. Il y avait bien plus de haine. Pour beaucoup, la haine qu'ils vous portaient était tout ce qui les soutenait pendant la traversée de la Glace. Cela me soutenait aussi. Je n'ai pas hésité à l'embrasser.

\- Ah, donc, vous n'êtes pas le martyr sans tache que l'histoire a fait de vous ! Vous avez connu la haine et la folie comme moi.

\- Je les ai connus, et des milliers ont payé pour cela. Vous voyez, pendant que vous fuyez les bruits de trahison, la moitié de la responsabilité pour les conséquences de votre réaction se trouve en moi. La moitié des morts d'Helcaraxë repose dans mes mains. Je ne vous ai toujours pas pardonné pour cela.

\- Vous avez choisi. Je vous ai mis dans une position difficile, mais vous avez choisi.

\- Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Cherchez dans votre cœur, Fëanáro. Vous connaissez la réponse. »

Je ne répondis pas, mais je baissa instinctivement la tête et cela lui dit tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir. J'avais été injuste, vraiment injuste j'en étais profondément conscient.

M'efforçant de reconstruire mes défenses, je lui demanda, la voix pleine de sarcasme :

\- « Et vous, Nolofinwë ? Avez-vous été furieux lorsque vous êtes arrivé en Beleriand et constaté que les Valaraukar vous avaient volé votre chance de me tuer ? »

Il rencontra mon regard fixe, intense, ses yeux argentés brûlant de quelque chose de puissant et d'incompréhensible.

\- « Je vous ai pleuré. »

Cela me bouleversa si profondément que je faillis basculer dans la fontaine. Celui qui avait toutes les raisons de me haïr avait pleuré ma mort ? Il n'y avait pas la moindre logique là-dedans. Le seigneur Námo avait dit que ma famille m'aimait inconditionnellement, mais à ce point ?

\- « Comment, de grâce, en êtes-vous venu à cela ? demandai-je lentement, de façon posée.

\- Durant ma jeunesse, je vous aimais beaucoup, dit Nolofinwë. Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez un jour à quel point. Eru sait à quel point vous rendiez cela difficile, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Vous étiez mon grand frère, brillant et formidable, excellent dans chaque art essayé, celui qu'Atar chérissait plus que la vie elle-même, qui obtenait sans effort l'admiration du royaume et le cœur de chaque jeune fille… Vous étiez presque un dieu en ces temps-là, Fëanáro. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de vous aimer. »

« Le ressentiment et la jalousie sont venus plus tard, quand vous avez fait les Silmarilli. J'ai grandi complètement malade de vivre dans votre ombre, sachant que je ne serai jamais votre égal dans le cœur d'Atar ou dans l'esprit du peuple. Même alors, une petite partie enfantine en moi refusait de cesser de vous aimer. Ce ne fut qu'à Helcaraxë, quand j'ai vu la lumière des bateaux qui brûlaient à l'horizon et su que j'étais trahi, que la haine explosa en moi. Cependant… la trahison de mon armée ne fut pas ce pour quoi je vous ai haï le plus, ni le choix que vous m'avez forcé à faire. C'était la trahison de mon amour. Avez-vous une idée de combien j'espérais que la mort d'Atar allait nous unir ? Avez-vous une idée de la foi que j'avais placée en vous, même alors ? Vous auriez pu être un tel roi, Fëanáro, le meilleur que notre peuple ait jamais vu. Je n'ai jamais voulu votre couronne. Si vous n'aviez-vous pas fui durant la nuit où Atar a été tué, et n'étiez pas devenu complètement fou, je me serais fièrement tenu à votre droite et vous aurais suivi partout où vous nous auriez conduits. Je voulais tellement que nous soyons frères, et dans mon stupide idéalisme, je pensais que, sûrement, la mort d'Atar permettrait que cela arrive. Cela nous aurait au moins réunis contre un ennemi commun. Quand vous avez prêté ce Serment, quand vous avez répandu le sang dans Alqualondë, quand vous avez fui avec les navires, vous avez brisé tous ces espoirs. J'ai été forcé de reconnaître que vous ne m'aviez jamais vu comme un frère, bien moins ressenti un semblant d'amour, peu importait combien je voulais être différent. Cette prise de conscience m'a blessé par-dessus tout. Ce fut pour cela que je vous ai réellement haï. Je vous hais toujours, dans une certaine mesure. »

« Mais oui, je vous ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré pour ce qui aurait pu être, pour ce qui n'avait jamais été, et pour tout ce magnifique potentiel parti en poussière. Vous auriez pu être une lumière pour le monde. »

Cela pouvait être un mauvais tour du soleil, mais j'étais totalement certain qu'il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Nolofinwë.

Soudain, je me demandai très sérieusement si son duel final avec Moringotto, le sujet de tant de chansons et poèmes glorieux, n'avait pas été engagé uniquement pour son peuple, mais aussi pour moi. Il savait que c'était ce que j'avais tant désiré tout le monde le savait. La mort m'avait volé cette chance. Avait-il pris sur lui pour réaliser mon dernier souhait ?

Était-il mort pour moi ?

C'était ridicule c'était impossible. On ne pouvait pas donner sa vie pour celui qui vous avait trahi. Cependant…

Même dans la haine, il m'avait aimé…

Je n'avais jamais su…

Je me sentais comme un monstre.

Nolofinwë m'avait regardé avec ses yeux peinés pendant que je m'asseyais dans un silence stupéfait. Quelque part dans son beau et froid visage me suppliait de parler, de confirmer qu'il n'avait pas ouvert son cœur en vain.

\- « Que me demandez-vous ? » J'étais étonné d'entendre combien ma voix était douce et fatiguée.

\- « Vous devez me promettre quelque chose, avant que je ne puisse trouver dans mon cœur la force de vous pardonner.

\- Je pense que je vous le dois bien.

\- Promettez-moi qu'il n'y aura plus d'épées dans les rues et les salles de conseil, plus de fixations maladives sur vos trésors, plus de serments de vengeance, et plus de rejet de ceux qui essayent désespérément de vous aimer. »

Seule sa dernière requête s'appliquait directement à lui le reste semblait être davantage pour le bien des Noldor.

 _Ah, toujours aussi noble, essayez donc de le nier._

À ma propre surprise, de l'affection vibrait encore faiblement au fond de moi.

Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour changer.

\- « Je vous promets tout cela, Nolofinwë. Commençons comme des alliés. Nous pouvons encore finir comme des frères. »

Durant ma vie précédente, je prenais plaisir à utiliser le terme « demi-frère » comme d'une pique pour lui faire mal, pour blesser son amour-propre, pour insinuer qu'il n'était pas un véritable héritier du trône Noldorin. Lui ne l'avait jamais utilisé contre moi en retour. Il m'avait toujours appelé frère, même à la fin. Les délibérations que je faisais en moi-même pour lui conférer le même titre n'étaient pas pour rien, j'en étais sûr. Cela ne nous rapprocherait pas tout de suite, mais quelque chose venait de changer.

Non, nous n'étions pas entièrement réconciliés. Cela ne pouvait pas se faire en une seule nuit trop de choses nous séparaient. Mais nous étions venus à un accord, et c'était un bon début.

Il était silencieux, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Avoir passé des milliers d'années à être rejeté par moi lui avait appris à ne pas me faire confiance, réalisai-je avec une pointe de culpabilité. Cependant, après un moment, il tendit la main et saisit mon avant-bras avec une prise de soldat, en signe d'allégeance et de respect.

\- « Frères. »


	6. Retour à la maison - Partie 3

Bonjour à tout le monde. Pour rappel, je ne suis que la traductrice de cette belle histoire, l'auteur étant VCalien2015. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Retour à la maison – Partie III

\- « Donc, suis-je malfaisant ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Vous avez fait de grandes choses pour notre peuple, Fëanáro, et cela ne peut être ignoré. En plus de cela, vous avez élevé sept fils que vous avez aimés plus que la vie – maintenant, taisez-vous, nous savons tous que c'est vrai, vos fils y compris. Vous appeler du nom de malfaisant impliquerait que vous n'ayez jamais fait une seule bonne action en ce monde, ce qui ne serait pas vrai. Vous n'êtes pas défini par les méfaits de vos dernières années, mais par votre vie toute entière. Je dirais plutôt que vous n'êtes ni complètement bon ni complètement malfaisant, mais une combinaison des deux.

\- Je doute que ce soit ce que disent vos maîtres des traditions. Pour eux, vous êtes un ange, et je suis un démon.

\- Certains le disent, et ils ont tort. Un ange et un démon habitent côte à côté dans chacun de nous, et nos décisions sont influencées par les deux. Maintenant, cela ne vous excuse pas – et ne pensez pas un instant que j'ai pardonné ce que vous avez fait – mais cela change un peu les choses.

\- Le démon doit sûrement avoir exercé une plus grande influence sur moi, ces dernières années.

\- Oh, peut-être pas. Il y en a quelques-uns qui affirment que votre guerre s'enracinait dans l'amour – l'amour pour Atar, un amour si grand que vous êtes devenu fou lorsqu'il a été tué. Selon eux, reprendre les Silmarilli n'était pour vous qu'une manière de dissimuler combien vous étiez désespéré. Vous seul pouvez en être sûr, Fëanáro.

\- Je voulais récupérer les Silmarilli, évidemment, mais venger Atar était la seule chose qui aurait pu m'apporter un semblant de paix. En vérité, je… je suppose que je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais en ces jours. Cela m'effraye de penser que j'aie jamais été si cruel et terrible…

\- Mais vous l'avez été, et rien ne peut changer cela maintenant. Attardez-vous plutôt sur celui que vous êtes maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas qui je suis, Nolofinwë. »

Nous avions quitté le parc pendant notre conversation pour retourner dans le quartier marchand. La foule animée nous donnait un certain anonymat, dont j'étais reconnaissant, parce que je savais que je devais paraître extrêmement perdu. Ici, au milieu des fêtards, mon demi-frère saisit mon poignet et me conduisit à l'écart, me dévisageant vivement et minutieusement. Il émit un bruit plaintif avec sa gorge, et ses yeux gris s'obscurcirent d'anciens regrets.

\- « Parfois, j'espère… Si vous ne nous aviez pas chassés après l'Obscurcissement, si quelqu'un avait été capable de vous contenir, vous laisser pleurer et vous conseiller sur le meilleur chemin à prendre après cette tragédie, l'histoire aurait-elle été différente ? Je suppose que oui. Beaucoup de choses auraient été évitées, si vous ne vous étiez pas pensé totalement seul et entouré de traîtres. »

Je laissai ma tête s'incliner en avant d'un mouvement vaincu qui devenait trop familier. Durant ma vie précédente, j'avais en effet l'habitude de construire un mur entre moi et ceux qui voulaient uniquement m'aider. Même avant l'Obscurcissement, lorsque j'étais consumé par un projet particulier et que je m'enfermais dans ma forge des jours durant, cela avait dû faire croire aux personnes autour de moi que j'accordais plus d'importance à mon travail qu'à leur amour.

La main de Nolofinwë saisit gentiment mon bras.

\- « Je ne cherche pas à vous contrarier. C'est seulement que je ne souhaite pas vous voir tomber à nouveau. »

Il claqua sa langue avec sympathie et serra mon bras, me rappelant de façon frappante Atar.

\- « Venez, allons chercher à manger. Vous vous sentirez mieux. »

Son pragmatisme était curieusement réconfortant, avec toutes les questions morales et philosophiques avec lesquelles je me débattais. Je ne lui résistai pas lorsqu'il me promena dans le marché, s'arrêtant finalement devant un étal que je reconnus tout de suite, même après tout le temps passé dans Mandos. Le vendeur et moi nous connaissions bien, car ses marrons grillés avaient été l'une de mes friandises préférées lorsque j'étais enfant, et je venais le voir dès que je pouvais m'échapper du palais. Il n'avait jamais accepté de payement venant de moi, bien qu'il ait très bien su que je pouvais lui offrir assez pour combler tous ses désirs. Non, tout ce qu'il acceptait était une conversation gaie et l'assurance que j'étais heureux et que l'on s'occupait bien de moi. Il avait toujours réussi à me faire rire, même avec ses plaisanteries vraiment ridicules.

Il n'avait pas du tout changé, sauf ses yeux qui étaient plus profonds et contenaient plus de tristesse qu'autrefois. À ma vue, vivant et marchant paisiblement aux côtés de mon demi-frère, il parut prêt à pleurer de joie. Il saisit mes mains, me bénit et me souhaita la bienvenue avec une telle sincérité que je sentis mes yeux commencer à me piquer. Je lui dis avec culpabilité que je n'avais pas d'argent avec moi (il ne sert à rien dans les Halls, après tout), mais il agita la main et dit que je lui avais déjà donné tout ce qu'il aurait pu demander. Il n'accepterait rien de Nolofinwë non plus.

Aujourd'hui encore, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sache à quel point il m'a touché cette nuit-là.

Nous quittâmes l'étal avec un sac de marrons à partager entre nous. Leur goût sucré et terreux provoqua une vague de nostalgie, et une tristesse inattendue sur mon innocence perdue. Je fus frappé en comprenant combien Tirion m'avait manqué – non pas le Tirion fracturé et empoisonné que Morgoth avait cultivé, mais le Tirion de mon enfance, plein de lumière, de rires, de musique – le Tirion où j'étais chez moi.

\- « Pensez-vous que nous puissions le vaincre ? demandai-je soudainement. Le Seigneur Noir, je veux dire.

\- Bien sûr que nous le pouvons » répondit une voix derrière nous, une riche voix féminine que je reconnus dans mon cœur avant que mon esprit l'ait accepté.

\- « Pardonnez-moi de m'être immiscée dans votre conversation, mais je ne pouvais aider… »

Sa voix faiblit brusquement lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à côté de nous et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

C'était Nerdanel, mais pas la Nerdanel dont je me souvenais, rendue amère, désespérée, et affaiblie par la naissance de sept enfants. Maintenant, elle était aussi jeune et forte qu'elle avait été la toute première fois où j'étais entré dans la forge de son père – non, plus forte encore, et plus belle que jamais. Elle était vêtue d'une robe vert forêt, une ceinture de mailles dorées autour de sa taille. Elle n'avait jamais été pâle, mais le soleil avait rendu sa peau d'une douce couleur brune, ses joues saupoudrées de taches de rousseur. Ses boucles cuivrées étaient sauvages et dénouées, accentuant le contour de son visage et mettant en valeur ses yeux d'émeraude chaleureux. Il y avait aussi quelque chose dans son allure, une fierté et un courage subtils, ceux qui viennent lorsqu'on chevauche dans des contrées lointaines et sauvages, et que l'on apprend à mieux se connaître.

J'étais tellement étonné par sa soudaine apparition que je faillis ne pas remarquer l'épée attachée à sa ceinture – dépourvue de fourreau, élégante et mortellement tranchante.

Donc, les récits que j'avais lu dans Mandos sur une _nís_ aux cheveux de feu qui se battait avec autant de force qu'aucun homme… Étaient-ils vrais ? Ma femme, humble et calme, était-elle réellement allée à la guerre ?

Les mots me manquèrent totalement, parce que rien de ce qui pouvait être dit ne suffirait, rien qui puisse lui rendre ce que je lui avais pris.

Pendant un moment, nous restâmes silencieux, dévisageant l'autre.

Finalement, elle m'épargna la parole. À peine avais-je ouvert la bouche qu'elle m'envoya un coup dur et déloyal au visage. Derrière moi, j'entendis Nolofinwë plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire.

\- « Je ne sais pas si je dois t'embrasser ou te maudire et te tuer, Fëanáro ! » s'exclama-t-elle. La fureur sur son visage augmentait seulement sa beauté.

\- « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas cela, Istyë Eru seul sait ce que ferait le seigneur Námo s'il me retrouvait si tôt chez lui. »

Un petit sourire illumina le visage de Nerdanel, réticent mais irrépressible.

\- « Je suppose que je dois t'embrasser, alors » dit-elle. Avec une incroyable retenue qui devait venir de plusieurs années passées en temps que commandant d'armée, elle se tint sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa ma joue, rendue douloureuse par son coup, puis, avec plus de force, mes lèvres. Instinctivement, je passai un bras autour de sa taille et l'attirai plus près de moi, et elle ne résista pas. Elle joignit ses mains derrière mon cou, se penchant sur moi, son corps et le mien se moulant parfaitement, comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis le jour de notre mariage. Eru, je n'étais pas attentif jusqu'à ce jour où je l'avais profondément désirée !

Après un moment qui parut suspendu dans le temps, elle se redressa, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avec un gloussement essoufflé.

\- « Je suppose que je dois te remercier, vraiment, déclara-t-elle. Si toi et ta guerre ne m'aviez pas touchée si personnellement, ne m'aviez pas causé tant de souffrance, je ne serais pas devenue qui je suis. La souffrance conduit au chagrin, le chagrin à l'incompréhension, l'incompréhension à la haine, et la haine à la force.

\- La haine de quoi, Istyë ? De moi ? » demandai-je doucement, terrifié par la réponse.

\- « Oh, non. J'ai essayé de te haïr, au moins au début, mais je n'ai pas pu, parce qu'une petite part de moi savait que tu n'étais pas la principale cause de ma douleur. C'était Morgoth. C'était toujours Morgoth. Une fois que j'eus compris cela, compris que sans lui, ma famille serait toujours en vie… Je ne doute pas qu'il ait senti la pleine mesure de ma haine quand je la tournais vers lui, même dans le Vide. Il n'y aucune colère semblable à celle d'une mère qui a perdu ses fils et d'une femme qui a perdu son mari. C'est cela qui m'a rendu forte. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'envie et le courage de me battre.

\- Tu es allée à la guerre, alors ? » Cette perspective était à la fois terrifiante et magnifique.

\- Oui, avec le reste de l'Avant-garde – c'était mon armée, vois-tu, un petit groupe de femmes elfes malades à en mourir à l'idée de rester assises à la maison pendant que ceux qu'elles aimaient tombaient au combat. L'histoire est trop longue pour que je la raconte ce soir, et cela implique une grande partie de la population, mais bientôt, je te la raconterai. Ce ne fut pas un chemin facile pour nous. Très peu pensaient que nous parviendrions à faire quelque chose, et je reconnais qu'il y eut des temps où je perdais moi aussi espoir, mais nous n'avons jamais abandonné. L'entraînement avait plus de valeur à la fin. »

Elle marqua une pause, un feu sauvage brûlant dans ses yeux.

\- « Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que tu nous as quittés, moi par-dessus tout. Tu connaîtras l'histoire avec le temps, je te le promets, mais en attendant, juste… fais-moi confiance. Crois que je t'aime. Crois que je n'ai jamais cessé. »

Je sentis quelque chose céder en moi lorsque j'entendis ces mots. Oui, j'avais été capable d'affirmer après la lecture du _Traité de la Vérité_ qu'elle m'avait pardonné, mais l'entendre m'assurer qu'elle m'aimait me toucha plus profondément encore. Elle avait plus de raisons que quiconque de me haïr, même Nolofinwë, et elle avait pourtant choisi d'orienter cette haine sur le Seigneur Noir et ses légions, prenant sur elle la tâche que j'avais laissée inachevée.

Je lui avais seulement apporté la souffrance et l'angoisse.

Je ne la méritais pas.

Je tombai sur mes genoux devant elle, pressant ses mains sur mon front, gardant mes yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- « Eru, Istyë, je suis tellement désolé… Combien de fois t'ai-je blessé sans m'en apercevoir ? Combien de fois t'ai-je fait du mal à cause de mon orgueil, mon imprudence et ma fixation sur mon travail ? Combien de fois t'ai-je refusé l'amour que tu méritais ? Plus de fois que je ne saurais m'en souvenir, j'en suis sûr, égoïste comme je suis. Dès cette nuit, je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour te donner tout ce que je t'avais autrefois refusé, être le mari et le père que j'aurais dû être depuis longtemps. Et si je te cause encore de la souffrance…

\- Je te pardonnerai, comme je l'ai toujours fait » dit Nerdanel avec douceur, coupant mes mots désespérés. « Lors de notre mariage, nous avons dit " _Pour toujours_ ", Fëanáro. Je n'ai pas prononcé ce serment avec légèreté, et j'ai l'intention de le tenir. Si tu fais ce que tu as dit, nulle douleur ne viendra à nouveau nous séparer.

\- Je le ferai, réussis-je à dire d'une voix douce et fatiguée.

\- Bien » dit Nerdanel, et il y avait tant d'émotions renfermées dans ce seul mot.

\- « Sois calme, maintenant. Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps de pouvoir le faire. »

Je ne fis pas d'objection à cela. J'avais besoin de ses douces mains et de ses bras minces et forts bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Pendant un long moment, nous restâmes silencieux, les mains de Nerdanel courant doucement dans mes cheveux, son visage appuyé dans le creux de mon cou. Sa présence, si sûre, ferme et aimante, était un parfait remède à l'accablant et l'écoeurant sentiment d'être perdu qui m'avait envahi depuis mon arrivée dans le Vide. Les choses avaient longtemps été brouillées avant de soudain devenir claires, les peurs profondément enracinées s'estompaient doucement. Je me détendis un peu, appuyant ma tête contre la sienne et fermant les yeux, prêt pour que le monde s'évanouisse.

Elle recula d'un pas, saisissant mes bras et m'embrassant encore une fois.

\- « Je t'aime, Finwion » dit-elle. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation, et il n'y avait aucun doute quant à sa vérité.

\- « Et je t'aime, Istyë. »

Derrière nous, Nolofinwë était incliné contre le mur, une jambe pliée de façon à ce que son pied le touche, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il semblait hésiter entre l'amusement et la gêne.

\- « Je pense que nous avons totalement désarçonné ton frère » dit Nerdanel, sans dureté.

\- « Oui, eh bien, je pense que je vais vous laisser en privé » dit Nolofinwë, s'éclaircissant la voix. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Fëanáro, appelez-moi. Je sais ce que c'est, retourner dans le monde des vivants après avoir passé de longs années dans Mandos. Je peux vous informer sur quoi vous attendre, et cetera. Tenez-vous bien, maintenant. Vous ne devriez pas gâcher votre seconde chance de vivre dès votre première nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, alors, Nolofinwë.

\- Bonne nuit, Fëanáro. Istarnië, maîtrisez-le.

\- Bien sûr » dit ma femme, détachant lentement son épée de sa ceinture alors que j'observai chaque lumière, la lame mortelle avançant doucement.

\- « Ce ne sera pas difficile. Je suis plus forte que je ne l'étais.

\- Attention, mon amour, dis-je d'une voix malicieuse. J'ai entendu dire que menacer un autre Elda était puni de bannissement. »

Nerdanel rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit, d'un son riche et magnifique, et rangea son épée, éraflant l'acier. Elle me prit par la main et me conduisit au centre de la cité.

\- « En payement pour cette plaisanterie ridicule, je crois que tu me dois une danse ! »

* * *

Quelques mots de vocabulaire :

\- _Finwion_ : « Fils de Finwë », surnom affectueux de Nerdanel pour Fëanáro.

\- Istarnië : Nom maternel de Nerdanel.

\- Istyë : Forme abrégée d'Istarnië surnom affectueux de Fëanáro pour sa femme.

\- _Nís_ : Femme.


	7. Retour à la maison - Partie 4

Bonjour à tout le monde. Pour rappel, je ne suis que la traductrice de cette belle histoire, l'auteur étant VCalien2015. Bonne lecture.

 **Message de l'auteur :**

 **Je voulais vraiment que les fils de Fëanor fassent leur apparition dans ce chapitre, mais cela aurait été trop long, et cette réunion n'aurait pas eu l'attention qu'elle méritait. De plus, Fëanor et Nerdanel méritent un peu de temps en privé. Je vous présente mes excuses et vous demande d'être indulgents les garçons apparaîtront la prochaine fois, c'est certain. Merci de venir lire ceci si vite.**

* * *

Retour à la maison – Partie IV

Ce fut seulement après le départ de Nolofinwë que Nerdanel se tourna vers moi, révélant les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux d'émeraude – pas de chagrin, mais d'une joie qui dépassait les mots. Elle sourit avec chaleur.

\- « Je sais que je devrais être en colère contre toi je devrais être furieuse. Ce que tu as fait, Fëanáro… »

Elle ferma les yeux pour contrer l'écho d'un chagrin sans limites.

\- « Crois-moi, j'ai essayé d'être en colère. Mais je ne pouvais plus l'être. Mes fils sont revenus à la vie et ma souffrance est devenue de la force que puis-je utiliser contre toi ? Mieux vaut pardonner et avancer. De plus… »

Elle enroula une boucle de mes cheveux autour de son doigt.

\- « … Je t'aime trop pour cela. Je le sais. Rien d'autre ne m'aurait conduite à me battre durant des âges pour ton honneur.

\- Je t'ai laissé avec beaucoup de choses à faire, dis-je amèrement. Le _Traité_ seul doit t'avoir occupée pendant un temps considérable.

\- Tu connais le _Traité de la Vérité_?

\- Si je le connais ? Je l'ai lu du début à la fin dans Mandos, et je pense qu'il est en grande partie responsable de mon salut. Je suis sûr que tu as eu du mal à éviter de justifier nos actions, mais c'était très bien fait, et bouleversant pour moi. »

Le visage de Nerdanel devint rayonnant.

\- « Oh, je suis tellement heureuse ! Nous étions ravis de voir combien le _Traité_ a amélioré l'opinion qu'Arda avait de vous, mais nous avons tout de suite eu peur que toi, celui pour qui nous l'avions publié, ne le verrait jamais. T'entendre dire que tu l' _as_ vu, et que cela a voulu dire quelque chose pour toi, prouve que notre travail a été utile. »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser, puis prit ma main, se penchant instinctivement sur moi. Je fus à nouveau stupéfait par son ô combien merveilleux contact, si léger.

Nerdanel me conduisit à la cour centrale, un magnifique cercle de pavés blancs, incrusté de mosaïque dorée ornée de l'étoile héraldique de mon père. Tout autour, une épaisse couche d'arbres était plantée en rangées bien ordonnées, et les lumières qui pendaient de leurs branches jetaient une lueur argentée sur les danseurs. Une grande estrade se trouvait à une extrémité, devant les grilles du palais, son marbre poli étincelant, et mon cœur rata un battement en le voyant.

J'avais prêté mon Serment ici.

J'avais poussé mon peuple à la guerre et à la ruine ici.

Je nous avais tous damnés ici.

Pendant un moment, je me revis me tenir ici, regardant d'innombrables torches dont la lumière vacillait dans des vagues d'obscurité. Leur lumière jetait une lueur rouge sur mon épée tirée, comme si elle était tachée de sang. Je sentis les tumultueuses émotions de mon peuple me submerger, sentis une brusque poussée d'adrénaline et de folie hurler en moi jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'impression que j'allais brûler si je ne levais pas ma tête et ne hurlais pas ma vengeance au plus haut des cieux.

Eru, je ne valais pas mieux que Moringotto cette nuit-là, enivré par la ferveur de la bataille et la puissance de ma propre voix.

Nerdanel sentit mon trouble intérieur, je le sus, parce que son regard avait suivi le mien jusqu'à l'estrade. Elle serra immédiatement ma main et me tira vers lui.

« Tu dois rejeter cela, amour, dit-elle. Tes péchés passés sont pardonnés ils ne peuvent te faire du mal à nouveau. Laisse-les partir. »

Elle me conduisit à la base de l'estrade et mon sang se glaça. C'était comme si je pouvais sentir le fantôme du Serment et son pouvoir terrible, semblable à des chaînes.

\- « Istyë, je ne peux pas… J'appartiens au passé, au Serment, au Vide.

\- C'est faux. Tu as été libéré depuis longtemps.

\- Ils sont toujours enfermés en moi, tous ! »

\- Nerdanel me prit par les épaules et me tourna vers elle, le regard enflammé.

\- « Crois-tu, Fëanáro, qu'il y ait un seul verrou, une seule chaîne, un seul serment que le Père de Tous ne puisse briser ? Il a ôté toutes tes chaînes lorsque tu t'es tenu devant lui et son jugement tu es libre ! Pour ta propre tranquillité d'esprit, tu dois le croire. Tu dois le déclarer à toi-même et à ton passé. »

Mes jambes ne pouvaient plus bouger, et si Nerdanel n'avait pas passé une main dans mon dos, je serais tombé.

\- « Je suis avec toi » dit-elle comme nous montions les marches de l'estrade.

Et elle le fut. Sa main était chaude et ferme dans la mienne, rendue rugueuse par plusieurs années de travail. Elle était mon rocher, ma force, et mon amour, comme elle l'avait toujours été. La foi qu'elle plaçait en moi était absolue, tout comme celle que je plaçais en elle.

C'était en moi-même que je manquais sévèrement de confiance.

Un froid aussi vif et pénétrant que celui du Vide me poignarda, me coupant le souffle. C'était comme si le Serment était devenu un être conscient, avait grandi en moi et me sifflait une malveillance éternelle,

 _Jamais libre jamais libre jamais libre…_

Je tombai sur mes genoux, grelottant malgré la chaleur de cette nuit. C'était tellement fort, tellement fort, saturé par le sang d'innombrables millénaires et les âmes vidées de leur vie et de leur lumière. Ce qui avait commencé par de simples mots prononcés au nom du Père était devenu un démon à la puissance terrifiante, obstiné, toujours assoiffé, jamais rassasié.

 _Jamais libre jamais libre jamais libre…_

Eru, c'était tellement fort. Cela avait de loin surpassé la force de son créateur. Cette pensée était horrible.

Si je ne pouvais pas le contrôler, qui le pourrait ?

La main de Nerdanel était chaude dans la mienne, brûlante comme la glace qui avait rempli mes veines.

\- « Il n'a pas de force » déclara sa voix, qui au début semblait provenir de loin, avant de devenir plus claire.

\- « Il est détruit, rendu impuissant par le Père de tous, et le Père de tous vainc tout mal. Le seul endroit où il peut encore survivre est ton esprit, Fëanáro. Tu es maître de ton esprit tu as toute autorité pour en chasser des invités indésirables. Fais-le ! Chasse ce démon ! »

Au plus profond de moi, le feu de mon esprit se raviva comme une petite étincelle.

 _Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi_ , affirmai-je au monstre dont les anneaux noirs et sinueux s'agrippaient à mon âme. _Vous n'avez pas de pouvoir sur mon peuple. Le Père de tous vous a renvoyé dans le puits de douleur et de folie d'où vous êtes venu. Ce que vous avez tué est revenu à la vie et se réjouit. Le mal que vous avez provoqué a été guéri, et vous ne pouvez plus nous blesser ! Dans le nom d'Eru, je vous ai donné la vie dans le nom d'Eru, je vous donne la mort ! Par tout ce qui est bon et saint, moi, Curufinwë Fëanáro Finwion, je vous renvoie dans les profondeurs empoisonnées qui vous ont enfanté ! Je renonce à vous et à votre pouvoir, maintenant et pour toujours !_

Une lutte brève et brutale s'ensuivit, entre mes mots brûlants et la voix glaciale du démon.

 _Jamais parti jamais parti jamais parti…_ siffla-t-il.

 _Vous_ êtes _parti_ , répondis-je, ma voix mentale à présent douce et mortelle. _Vous n'êtes rien._

Il y eut quelque chose de semblable à un hurlement de douleur, une douleur effrayante et inhumaine, le rugissement de l'eau dans mes oreilles, une sensation de déchirure en moi –

Je revins brusquement à la réalité avec le grondement d'une cadence de tambour, accompagné par le crescendo d'une harmonie provenant de chaque musicien dans la ville. Il u eut un pic sonore si puissant qu'il fit trembler le sol sous mes pieds, et alors, tout cessa, et toutes les lumières de Tirion furent éteintes.

Je connus un moment d'horreur pendant lequel je fus de retour dans la nuit de l'Obscurcissement, la nuit où mon monde avait volé en éclats. Chaque fibre de mon être hurla de protestation et d'angoisse.

Puis, soudain, avec une explosion musicale, les torches s'embrasèrent à nouveau, et chaque étoile des cieux sembla brûler avec une plus grande intensité, comme si un manteau de diamants avait été étendu sur nous. Chaque voix dans la cité s'était élevée de concert avec les cordes et les percussions, chantant un hymne glorieux à Eru et à la vie. L'harmonie était autour de moi et en moi, chassant le froid du Serment, lavant mon esprit tremblant de joie.

\- « Il doit être minuit » dit Nerdanel, me remettant sur mes pieds.

\- « Le milieu de l'été commence aujourd'hui. Cela semble approprié, non ? Notre étoile la plus brillante nous revient le jour où la lumière brille le plus longtemps. »

Elle se blottit contre moi, posant une main sur mon épaule et l'autre dans la mienne.

\- « Danse avec moi, dit-elle. Nous avons beaucoup à célébrer. »

Elle posa la tête sur ma poitrine, et je la berçai doucement dans la vague mélodieuse de la musique. Cela semblait curieusement être un défi, danser ensemble dans un bonheur total au sommet de l'estrade où tant de chagrin avait vu le jour. Avec ma femme dans mes bras et mes mots d'exorcisme qui brûlaient toujours dans mon esprit, je me sentais comme si un immense fardeau avait été ôté de mes épaules. Mon cœur était plus lumineux, plus propre, plus pur qu'il ne l'avait été durant des âges.

Comme je me détendais, je remarquai que cette obscurité n'avait rien de comparable avec celle qui était tombée lorsque les Deux Arbres avaient été détruits. Alors que l'Obscurité avait été froide et humide, paralysant le corps et aspirant tout l'air, celle-ci était chaude et douce, rendant le monde semblable à un voile paré des bijoux qu'étaient les étoiles. Même la mer de torches que je regardais maintenant était différente de celle que j'avais vu la dernière fois que je m'étais tenu sur cette estrade. Cette nuit-là, dans ces ténèbres, la lumière des flammes avait été maladive, déformant les visages de mon peuple, les rendant perdus dans un quelconque purgatoire entre l'ombre et la lumière. Cette nuit, les flammes étaient stables et sûres, leur lumière, troublant les bordures de tout ce qu'elles touchaient, les adoucissant avec beauté.

La lumière du feu et la lumière des étoiles. L'or et l'argent. Les Deux Arbres réincarnés.

Cette pensée était réconfortante. Moringotto avait détruit les vaisseaux de Yavanna, oui, mais leur lumière vivait dans chaque autre lumière, grande et petite. Il ne pourrait jamais toutes les éteindre. Sa victoire ne pourrait jamais être totale.

La combinaison du feu et des étoiles semblait aussi curieusement primitive, quelque chose qui venait de la Cuiviénen d'autrefois, et des feux de camp sous de sombres cieux. Mon père avait passé sa jeunesse là-bas, entre de telles lumières, réalisai-je. Le désir de voir la maison de mes ancêtres grandit en moi, le désir de voir ces lumières comme mon père les avait vues, non par-dessus des murs de pierre, mais dans les reflets d'un lac lisse et noir comme de l'obsidienne. Eru, cela devait avoir été magnifique !

Regardant la lumière des torches et la lumière des étoiles qui se mélangeaient sur le visage de Nerdanel, j'eus un aperçu de ce à quoi elle avait ressemblé sur le champ de bataille, parmi les feux de l'ennemi et l'acier qui brillait d'une froide lueur. Soudain, il devint moins difficile de la voir comme un soldat.

Appuyant ma tête sur la sienne, je lui demandai :

\- « Quelle était ta plus belle bataille ?

Oh, mon Dieu, elles étaient toutes belles à leur manière » dit-elle, un sourire magnifique et féroce aux lèvres.

\- « Si je devais choisir, je dirais que j'ai le plus aimé la Bataille des Champs du Pelennor, quand l'Avant-garde a rejoint les cavaliers du Rohan pour une dernière charge pour briser les lignes ennemies à Minas Tirith. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la puissance de six mille chevaux au galop et de six mille cavaliers hurlant avec la folie de la bataille. Cela fait trembler le sol, et alors cela coule sous les pieds des chevaux et dans chaque veine des soldats et enflamme leur sang… Encore aujourd'hui, j'espère que nos ennemis réussissent à se tenir debout et nous rencontrer. Pendant quelques glorieux instants, nous étions intouchables. Rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait nous blesser. »

La ferveur sur le visage de Nerdanel s'estompa un peu avant qu'elle ne recommence à parler.

\- « Bien sûr, cela n'a pas duré. Nous avions juste assez de puissance pour balayer ce champ et briser les lignes ennemies, et après cela, le combat a pris nombre d'entre nous. » Elle soupira.

\- « Il semble presque que ce soit un péché de tant aimer cela.

\- Je ne vois rien de mal à se réjouir de la mort de ses ennemis, mon amour, tant qu'on ne cesse pas d'honorer les Enfants d'Eru qui ont également donné leurs vies.

\- Il y a bien plus que les morts de l'ennemi, dit Nerdanel. Si ce n'était que cela, je ne pense que je l'aimerais. Ce serait simplement un devoir. En l'état, il y a quelque chose là-dedans, quelque chose de brut et de primordial, qui remplit mes veines et… Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Tu n'as pas suffisamment l'expérience des batailles pour comprendre, mais quand la Dernière Bataille viendra, tu comprendras. Je prie pour qu'Eru te garde en sécurité à ce moment, car la guerre est quelque chose de dangereux. Cela agit sur certains soldats comme une drogue – s'ils ne sont pas prudents, ils se perdent ainsi. »

Je ne le savais que trop bien. Je savais ce que j'étais devenu à Alqualondë, et durant la Dagor-nuin-Giliath. Eru, à ces deux occasions, je suppose que j'avais aimé la bataille plus que Nerdanel. Cela me permettait physiquement de me libérer de mon angoisse, m'offrait une vengeance, et une dangereuse sensation d'accomplissement dont j'avais désespérément besoin – particulièrement après avoir si longtemps pensé que j'avais mené mon père à la mort et commis un irrémédiable échec.

Malheureusement, cela me transforma également en monstre. Cette invincibilité que Nerdanel avait décrite était quelque chose que je comprenais aussi. Cela avait rendu mon esprit insensible à autre chose que la folie à Alqualondë, cela m'avait conduit dans les bras patients de la mort à Dor Daedeloth. En cherchant à ressentir autre chose que le chagrin et la culpabilité, j'avais embrassé la guerre et vidé cela verre après verre, et cela avait causé ma chute.

Mais maintenant n'était pas alors. Quand la Dernière Bataille commencera, je ne serai pas seul et désespéré. J'aurai ma famille et mes amis à mes côtés, et ils me garderont ave fermeté. Aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient avec moi, aussi longtemps que nous nous aimerions, je savais que je ne sombrerai pas à nouveau dans la folie. L'amour était le remède à l'ivresse de la bataille.

D'un autre côté, la perspective d'une vengeance finale contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses légions était effectivement séduisante. Dans mon esprit, je me vis reculer et plonger mon épée dans la poitrine de Gothmog, et quelque chose de brûlant me traversa avec tant de force qu'il me fit trembler – et la peur n'en était pas totalement absente.

J'avais beau le nier autant que je pouvais, j'étais un Noldo et la guerre était dans mon sang.

 _Venez si vous l'osez, démons,_ pensai-je. _Vous verrez que ce n'est plus comme avant. Les Enfants d'Eru sont prêts et vous attendent cette fois._

Ce fut à ce moment-là que s'acheva l'hymne à Eru, faisant la transition avec une musique sombre, vivante.

\- « Te rappelles-tu de cette chanson ? demanda Nerdanel.

Absolument pas ! » Je n'avais jamais beaucoup dansé durant ma vie précédente. Ma femme avait toujours été la danseuse.

\- « Alors prépares-toi ! »

Elle me prit par la main et me conduisit en bas de l'estrade, parmi la foule. Le cœur léger, me réjouissant toujours à mon abandon du Serment, la perspective de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'étais vivant et je choisis d'abandonner mes inhibitions. Le battement des tambours résonnait en moi, me remplissant des pieds à la tête.

Le monde se dissolvait dans la lumière du feu, la lumière des étoiles, et la musique, qui brillaient dans les yeux émeraude de ma femme.


	8. Retour à la maison - Partie 5

Bonjour à tout le monde. Pour rappel, je ne suis que la traductrice de cette belle histoire, l'auteur étant VCalien2015. Bonne lecture.

 **Message de l'auteur :**

 **Nous avons enfin les fils de Fëanor ! Je précise pour plus tard que dans cette histoire, aucun des jumeaux n'est mort à Losgar. Je ne peux absolument pas accepter cela, et je ne crois pas que leur père soit capable de tuer l'un ou l'autre. Attention, fluff. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

* * *

 _Retour à la maison – Partie V_

Jamais je n'avais dansé comme je le fis cette nuit-là. Pendant ma jeunesse, les danses avaient été associées aux robes raides, aux jeunes filles agaçantes et séductrices, et aux tentatives mal dissimulées des seigneurs de la cour de me marier avec leurs filles. Cette nuit-là était totalement différente. La musique était ardente et légère, totalement à l'opposé des valses majestueuses que j'étais venu à haïr, et les pas qui accompagnaient étaient déchaînés. Nerdanel les connaissait tous ; elle n'avait jamais manqué un battement. Je lui répondais du mieux que je pouvais, ne sachant pas comment faire, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne me sentis pas maladroit. Nous étions un seul esprit et une seule âme, elle et moi, nos mouvements s'écoulant l'un l'autre, créant quelque chose de magnifique. Avant que cela ne finisse, j'étais à bout de souffle et tremblant à cause de l'effort physique, mais je ne pouvais me rappeler d'avoir jamais été aussi merveilleusement heureux.

Mon euphorie dura seulement jusqu'à ce que nous quittâmes la ville et marchâmes sur la colline de Túna. La lumière des torches déclina derrière nous, les étoiles apparurent, et un chœur de grillons commença à chanter dans l'herbe. Le monde n'aurait pas pu être plus paisible, plus _bon_.

Cependant, les mots que prononça Nerdanel me glacèrent le sang.

\- « Les garçons doivent tous être à la maison à cette heure-ci, je pense. »

Parmi tous ceux que je devais implorer de me pardonner, mes sept fils étaient les premiers. Ils avaient souffert le plus et le plus longtemps de l'héritage de destruction que je leur avais laissé, jusqu'au bout. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire ou dire qui réparerait cela, à cause de tout le dévouement qu'ils avaient offert à ma quête improductive. Rien ne pourrait effacer leur douleur ou leur désespoir, même aujourd'hui.

\- « Est-ce qu'ils me détestent ? » murmurai-je, amer et me haïssant moi-même.

Nerdanel s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, se retourna et posa une main sur ma poitrine, m'arrêtant.

\- « Ne crois jamais cela » répondit-elle, d'une voix basse mais féroce.

\- « Ils auraient pu à n'importe quel moment renoncer au Serment et se condamner eux-mêmes aux Ténèbres Éternelles. Crois-moi, je sais qu'il y a eu des moments où cela leur paraissait être la meilleure solution. Mais ils ont continué – pas par désir pour les Silmarilli, pas par peur du Vide, mais par amour et fidélité envers toi. Ils ne voulaient que respecter le Serment et te donner la paix. »

 _Il n'y a pas de paix dans le Vide, mes courageux enfants,_ pensai-je, ma gorge se serrant douloureusement. _Nous l'avons appris il y a peu. Seigneur, combien étiez-vous désespérés, pour espérer que ce lieu vous apporte un répit dans votre serment ?_

Je secouai la tête, incapable de parler, me haïssant moi-même.

Nerdanel prit mes mains et me regarda gentiment.

\- « S'ils t'ont jamais haï, reprit-elle, c'était pour être mort et les avoir quittés, rien d'autre. »

Un amour farouche pour ma famille s'alluma en moi. Je me rapprochai de Nerdanel, mes bras entourant sa taille. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et appuya sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

\- « Je ne vous quitterai plus jamais. Je le jure. »

J'embrassai son front pour sceller ma promesse, et elle sourit.

\- « Je te ferai tenir ce serment. »

J'avais prêté un autre serment, comme celui que j'avais prêté le premier jour passé dans les Jardins des Réincarnés, lorsque j'avais juré à Eru que je ne considérerais plus la vie comme quelque chose d'acquis. Je savais mieux que quiconque les conséquences de tels vœux, mais je n'étais cependant pas effrayé. Avec ma famille comme ancre, je savais que je pourrais tenir mes deux promesses, et je savais qu'elles apporteraient la guérison plus que le mal.

Il n'y eut pas de vision plus accueillante que celle de la maison où Nerdanel et moi avions élevé nos enfants. Elle n'avait pas changé ; c'était aussi petit et agréable qu'autrefois. Le lierre grimpait sur les treillis qui reposaient contre les murs, posés sur la balustrade de la terrasse qui entourait le bâtiment. Un simple banc de pierre et une fontaine d'un style similaire, les premiers travaux que j'avais essayés sans l'aide du Seigneur Aulë ou de Mahtan, se trouvaient à côté des parterres brillants. Des lumières d'argent comme celles que l'on voyait dans Tirion étaient accrochées au toit, et deux lanternes placées sur des crochets qui encadraient les marches menant à la porte d'entrée.

Je m'appuyai un moment contre le montant terni de la barrière et fermai les yeux, respirant les odeurs familières de l'herbe humide de rosée, des fleurs qui s'épanouissaient, de la terre fraîchement remuée, et des lampes qui brûlaient. Tout était si réel, si vivant, et je pouvais cependant à peine croire que j'étais enfin vraiment de retour à la maison. C'était comme un rêve merveilleux, et je me réveillerais dans les étouffantes ténèbres du Vide. Il semblait que c'était un trop beau cadeau pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Nerdanel me regarda un moment en silence, puis dit doucement :

\- « Es-tu prêt ? »

Le regret et le chagrin montèrent en moi, et je les rejetai méchamment. Non, je n'étais pas prêt. Je ne serai jamais prêt à rencontrer ceux à qui j'avais fait du mal par-dessus tout, mais je les rencontrerai malgré tout. Je les aimais trop pour garder mes distances plus longtemps.

\- « Non, mais je dois le faire. Je ne trouverai ni paix ni bonheur si je ne le fais pas.

\- Ils seront ravis de te voir » dit Nerdanel, avant de me conduire à l'intérieur.

La maison était sombre quand nous entrâmes, les lampes brûlant faiblement. Malgré tout, la chaleur de l'endroit était indéniable. Avec tout l'argent dont je disposais, étant le prince héritier, Nerdanel et moi aurions facilement pu vivre dans notre propre palais, mais j'avais toujours trouvé ce genre de demeures froid et peu attirant, tout comme elle. Par conséquent, nous avions choisi une maison plus simple, plus modeste, au bord de Tirion, loin de la politique médisante de la place royale, et nous ne l'avions jamais regretté. Mes sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Quelques éléments du mobilier avaient peut-être bougé, et Nerdanel semblait avoir ajouté un certain nombre de sculptures à sa collection de travaux, mais à part cela, la maison était aussi chaleureuse qu'autrefois. La simple table de cuisine, le lustre de fer forgé, les profonds fauteuils devant la cheminée de pierre… Tout évoquait des souvenirs de rire et de lumière, et un bonheur si complet que je pouvais à peine croire qu'il avait été réel. Je restai un moment à fixer les braises orange profond dans le foyer du salon, promettant silencieusement une nouvelle chose à ma famille :

 _Ces jours doivent être renouvelés. Vous devez vivre dans la joie autant qu'autrefois, et plus encore._

Je me demandai, étrangement, si la rampe de l'escalier près de la porte d'entrée, qui conduisait aux chambres, était toujours mal fixée. C'était le plus probable. J'avais voulu la réparer, mais ensuite j'avais été exilé, et ma vie avait échappé à mon contrôle.

 _Plus jamais, mes chéris._

Je me perchai au bord de la table de cuisine, fermant les yeux et respirant profondément l'odeur du pain qui vient juste de sortir du four.

Eru, c'était bon d'être à la maison.

Je sentis Nerdanel s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- « Garde les yeux fermés » dit-elle, avant d'enfoncer une pâtisserie aux pommes dans ma bouche. C'était toujours chaud, comme si cela sortait du four, et épicé avec du sucre et de la cannelle. La garniture avait la saveur aigre-douce que seules les pommes mûres peuvent atteindre. Cela avait le goût de l'été.

\- « Je les avait faites comme cadeau pour les garçons pour le solstice, mais elles étaient trop chaudes pour les manger plus tôt. Je sais comment tu les aimes. »

Je pouvais entendre son sourire affectueux dans sa voix. Je le lui retournai tout en avalant et léchant sur mes lèvres ce qui restait de la garniture.

\- « Ta cuisine est toujours aussi fine, ma chère. » Elle rit doucement.

\- « Bien. Je pourrais t'apprendre une chose ou deux. »

Il y eut un moment de silence content, nos mains jointes, et ensuite mon regard fut attiré par une lampe qui brûlait doucement, posée derrière nous sur la table. Elle était forgée dans un métal gris sombre, sur lequel différentes et élégantes courbes et spirales avaient été découpées, donc quand la flamme passait à travers, cela jetait des motifs dansants sur le bois. Elle semblait assez vieille.

\- « Est-ce de moi ? demandai-je. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser une lampe-pierre ?

\- La lumière du feu est bien plus agréable que la froide lueur bleue de tes pierres, bien que moins pratique. Mais oui, la lampe est de toi. C'était l'une des tes dernières créations, avant que les Silmarilli et la succession Noldorin ne t'obsèdent. Ambarto l'a allumée ce matin, en disant que désormais, elle brûlerait à l'anniversaire de ton retour parmi nous. Il ne savait pas que tu arriverais cette nuit, bien sûr, mais il en était pourtant tellement certain… J'avoue que je n'avais pas autant de foi.

\- L'innocence d'un enfant peut nous apprendre beaucoup de choses, dont la foi. »

Nerdanel sourit chaleureusement, regardant vers les marches de devant.

\- « En parlant des enfants, mon amour, il semblerait que nous en ayons éveillé deux. »

Je suivis son regard deux jeunes hommes portant des vêtements de nuit blancs, frottant tous deux leurs yeux ensommeillés, leurs boucles rousses ébouriffées. Chacun était l'image de l'autre, mais même maintenant, je n'avais aucune difficulté à les différencier – Pityafinwë Ambarussa était à droite, et Telufinwë Ambarto était à gauche. Ils avaient tous deux été ramenés à la vie à un jeune âge aucun ne pouvait avoir dépassé sa majorité.

\- « Atto ? » dit Ambarto d'un ton endormi, croyant sans doute que j'étais le fruit de ses rêves.

Mon cœur se serra, et dans mon esprit, je les revis morts dans les blanches rues de Sirion, reposant l'un près de l'autre, comme s'ils dormaient.

\- « Bonjour, mes chéris » dis-je tendrement, tombant à genoux.

Un silence incrédule tomba, et pendant un moment, je fus affreusement certain que les jumeaux me fuiraient avec terreur.

Nerdanel devait avoir senti ma maladive agitation intérieure, parce qu'elle posa une main sur mon épaule et dit :

\- « Votre père est revenu de Mandos plus tôt ce soir. Venez, dites bonjour. Saluez-le convenablement. »

Les jumeaux me jetèrent un coup d'œil, puis échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils décidaient silencieusement que j'étais réel. Ensuite, en criant « Atto ! », ils coururent tous deux dans la cuisine et se jetèrent dans mes bras. La force avec laquelle ils me heurtèrent me fit tomber sur le dos, mais cela ne me dissuada pas de les prendre dans mes bras et d'embrasser chaque centimètre de leurs visages.

\- « Tu m'as manqué » murmura Ambarto, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

\- « À moi aussi » dit Ambarussa, de l'autre côté.

\- « Et vous m'avez manqué, mes chéris » réussis-je à dire malgré la boule dans ma gorge, tout en ébouriffant tendrement leurs cheveux. J'ai toujours pensé à vous. C'est exactement ainsi que j'espérais vous trouver. Vous avez été heureux, je crois ?

\- Nous avons fait toutes sortes de bêtises, dit fièrement Ambarussa.

\- Il y a quelques jours, nous avons enfermé cet horrible vieux précepteur de Maitimo dans son bureau » ajouta son jumeau, gagnant un regard furieux de Nerdanel qui n'était qu'à moitié en colère.

\- Mais maintenant que tu es de retour parmi nous, nous allons encore plus nous amuser !

\- Bien sûr, ris-je. Je suis sûr que vous avez trouvé toutes sortes de cachettes depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vus. »

Les yeux des jumeaux s'illuminèrent immédiatement.

\- « Pouvons-nous jouer à capturer le drapeau ? demanda Ambarto avec impatience.

\- Pas ce soir, mon amour. Il est trop tard, et il fait trop sombre, mais je te promets que nous jouerons bientôt. »

Les deux se blottirent plus près de moi. Chacun embrassa ma joue, en murmurant :

\- « Je t'aime, Atto. » Mon cœur s'envola quand je répondis :

\- « Et je vous aime, mes petits. »

Ils semblaient prêts à tomber, endormis, dans mes bras, et ils l'auraient fait sans aucun doute, si notre rire joyeux n'avait pas réveillé le reste de mes fils, et ne les avaient pas conduits à la porte de la cuisine.

Ils étaient exactement comme dans mes souvenirs les plus heureux. Curufinwë était exactement comme moi dans les années suivant ma majorité, ployant sous le poids de ses boucles d'ébène et la lumière brillant dans ses vifs yeux d'argent. Carnistir était aussi sombre et ardent que jamais, d'abord mécontent d'avoir été réveillé si tard, mais progressivement son visage se détendit jusqu'à ce qu'il affiche un large sourire que j'avais déjà vu ici. Tyelkormo ressemblait toujours physiquement à un Vanya plus qu'à un Noldo, les yeux aussi bleus qu'une eau limpide et la peau bronzée par le soleil.

Maitimo et Makalaurë se tenaient à l'écart des trois autres, le plus jeune légèrement incliné sur l'aîné. Leurs yeux seuls exprimaient la souffrance qu'ils avaient endurée, parce qu'ils semblaient sans aucun doute plus vieux, leur joie était modérée par d'anciennes blessures que l'on ne pouvait guérir. L'ombre de son tourment à Angband était toujours gravée sur le visage de Maitimo, si je regardais avec assez d'attention. Makalaurë en particulier était plus pâle et plus mince qu'il ne l'avait été autrefois, et je savais pourquoi cela m'avait été montré dans le Vide : après la mort de Maitimo, il avait erré au bord de la mer pendant Eru seul savait combien de temps, perdu dans sa propre peine et ses propres regrets, subissant une douleur sans fin alors que le monde changeait autour de lui. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait finalement ramené à la maison, mais j'étais tellement heureux qu'il soit revenu.

Un par un, ils vinrent à mes côtés et s'agenouillèrent, la grande silhouette au poil touffu d'Huan trottant derrière eux comme une escorte. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Rien ne pouvait être dit. Rien n'était suffisant.

Finalement, Maitimo prit mes mains dans les siennes – dans ses deux mains – et dit d'une voix douce et brisée :

\- « Nous avons essayé, Atar. Nous avons tellement essayé. »

Il baissa la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je sentis mon cœur se fendre et saigner pour lui.

J'ouvris les bras, et il vint docilement vers moi, s'étendant sur le côté de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur ma poitrine. Je l'entourai de mes bras et caressai ses magnifiques boucles cuivrées, le faisant doucement taire alors que ses larmes commençaient à tremper mes robes.

\- « Je sais que vous avez essayé, mon chéri, dis-je d'une voix rauque. Je le sais. C'est moi qui a échoué, pas l'inverse. C'est moi qui a couru stupidement vers ma mort et qui vous a abandonné avec une quête impossible, plutôt que de vous bénir pour tout ce que vous aviez déjà fait et vous libérer de votre tâche. Je savais, également, que vous ne réussiriez jamais. Je le savais, et je vous ai malgré tout jetés dans ma guerre. Seigneur Dieu, à quoi pensais-je ? Il n'y absolument aucun pardon pour cela. »

Même dans le Vide, je ne pense pas que je me sois dégoûté autant qu'à ce moment. Non, je ne pouvais être pardonné d'avoir enchaîné mes enfants, que j'avais aimés plus que tout, dans une quête stérile qui avait pris six de leurs vies et laissé le septième à un destin pire que la mort.

Eru, cela avait conduit mon aîné au suicide.

\- « Nous t'avons tous pardonné, affirma Maitimo, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses frères hochèrent la tête en silence, gravement, et ce fut trop. Je me serais senti mieux s'il m'avait craché des mots venimeux et pleins de haine. Au moins alors aurais-je eu ce que je méritais, et non pas laissé avec la terrible sensation que l'amour de mes fils était la dernière chose que je méritais.

J'attirai Maitimo près de moi, les larmes étouffant ma propre voix alors que je disais :

\- « Je suis tellement désolé, mes chers, mes précieux enfants. Tellement, tellement désolé. Ce n'est pas suffisant, mais je ne peux rien dire d'autre. »

Je tombai, les épaules tremblantes. Maitimo se décala de manière à ce que ses bras m'entourent d'un geste protecteur, comme si j'étais devenu l'enfant et lui le père. Makalaurë était aussi à mon côté, sa présence calme et gentille, sa main frottant mon épaule. Huan vint et lécha mes mains, qui étaient molles et inutiles sur mes genoux.

\- « Tout est terminé maintenant » dit Makalaurë à sa manière réaliste et réconfortante. « Tu es à la maison. Nous sommes à la maison. Nous sommes ensemble. Rien d'autre n'est important.

\- Nous redoutions d'en venir à cela, dit Tyelkormo en secouant la tête. Nous avons essayé de te rejoindre quand tu étais dans Mandos, et à nouveau lorsque nous sommes retournés à la maison, mais nous n'avons jamais réussi. Si nous avions réussi, nous aurions pu te rassurer sur le fait que nous ne te haïssions pas, et empêché cela…

\- Vous devriez me haïr, soufflai-je entre deux sanglots. Si vous aviez un tant soit peu de raison, vous me haïriez pour ce que je vous ai fait.

\- Shh…, murmura Maitimo. Nous ne t'avons jamais haï. Nous avons très vite compris que notre père, notre vrai père, était mort avec Haru Finwë. L'homme qui avait prêté le Serment et nous y avait amenés… Ce n'était pas toi. C'était un démon d'une certaine sorte, né de la douleur et de la colère. Nous vous avons séparés, tourné notre haine ce que Morgoth avait fait de toi, et nous sommes battus pour le Fëanáro dont nous nous souvenions, celui qui ne nous avait rien montré d'autre que de l'amour depuis notre naissance. La quête nous répugnait à tous, bien sûr, mais nous pouvions endurer cela et plus si cela signifiait offrir le repos à ton âme. »

Cela ne m'apaisa pas en fait, cela me fit pleurer encore plus.

\- « Cela ne m'explique qu'à quel point vous étiez malheureux et désespérés à la fin, quand vous avez tous deux abandonnés vos Silmarilli ! Eru, Nelyo, tu t'es jeté dans un gouffre en feu ! »

Il n'eut pas d'argument à m'opposer. Maitimo est était presque aussi bon orateur que moi, et s'il avait pu réfuter ma phrase, il n'aurait pas laissé le silence tomber.

\- « Je… Le Serment m'a transformé en quelque chose qui m'effrayait » finit-il par dire, très doucement.

\- « Dans ma folie, j'ai pensé que d'une manière ou d'une autre le feu me laverait de mes péchés… Atar, s'il te plaît, ne parlons pas de cela maintenant. Ça ne fera que te contrarier. »

Nous finirions un jour par parler de cela, je le savais. Si nous ne le faisions pas, cela resterait pour toujours entre nous, tout comme Helcaraxë restait entre mon demi-frère et moi.

Mais peut-être avait-il raison. Ce soir n'était pas le bon moment.

Épuisé sur le plan émotionnel, accablé, fatigué par tout ce que j'avais expérimenté depuis mon départ de Mandos, je laissai ma tête tomber et pleurai silencieusement sur l'épaule de Maitimo.

Huan poussa mon côté, gémissant avec anxiété. Les jumeaux posèrent leurs têtes sur mes épaules et Curufinwë se plaça à mes côtés Carnistir s'assit stoïquement avec mes mains dans les siennes Makalaurë garda ses doigts entremêlés dans mes cheveux, fredonnant doucement le début d'une chanson Maitimo me tint aussi fermement que l'aurait fait mon père. Tout m'amenait au pardon et à l'amour qu'on ne peut mettre dans des mots, et je sentis l'éclat glacial de douleur fiché dans mon cœur commencer à fondre.

\- « Ne pleure pas, Atar » dit Curufinwë. Il y avait un léger ordre dans sa voix, qui était si semblable à la mienne que je ne pus que sourire.

Effleurant mes genoux, je me calmai au prix d'un effort phénoménal.

\- « Tu as raison, mon chéri. Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. Venez, donnez-moi vos mains, vous tous. »

Ils le firent, posant leurs mains sur les miennes, certaines dures et calleuses, certaines douces et lisses. Même Huan mit une de ses pattes. Je regardai tous leurs visages, vit l'espoir que même la souffrance de leur passé ne pouvait éteindre. Cela me remonta le moral plus que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu dire. Oui, les jours heureux de leur jeunesse seraient à présent renouvelés. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle à la fin du monde, je m'assurerais qu'ils vivent dans un bonheur plus grand que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre autrefois.

\- « Je vous promets, dis-je, que je ne vous quitterai plus jamais, et aussi longtemps que je serai ici, vous ne connaîtrez rien d'autre que la joie. J'ai perdu cela de vue une fois, mais je vois à présent que vous êtes mes véritables trésors, plus précieux qu'aucune des œuvres que j'ai faites de mes mains. Je ne l'oublierai plus jamais. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous prouver mon amour, et pour corriger de quelque manière que ce soit le mal que je vous aie fait, je vous en supplie, demandez-le. Savez que je vous aime tous beaucoup, plus que la vie elle-même. »

Tous m'ont retourné le sentiment, parlant en même temps, et leurs voix calmant la sombre vague d'angoisse qui avait grandi en moi. Il m'aurait été impossible de me sentir plus béni que je ne l'étais alors, avec mes fils se reposant de manière réconfortante contre moi. Je pouvais sentir chacun de leurs pouls réguliers, particulièrement celui de Maitimo, qui battait sous ma joue.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Nerdanel, dont les yeux étaient étrangement aussi liquides, même si un chaud sourire égayait chaque centimètre de son visage. Elle m'offrit un signe de tête approbateur et une inclinaison de la tête qui me disait simplement : _Je te l'avais dit_.

\- « Très bien, les petits, dit-elle gentiment. Il est tard, votre père est fatigué, et je me doute que vous l'êtes aussi. Vous avez bien d'autres jours encore devant vous pour réapprendre à vous connaître. Pour le moment, vous avez tous besoin de vous reposer. »

Mes sept fils se mirent tous à protester, et je sentis les jumeaux resserrer leurs bras autour de moi. J'étais en effet épuisé, mais je serais resté debout avec joie afin de passer la nuit à parler avec eux, et entendre les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues depuis leurs renaissances.

\- « Istyë, s'il te plaît, laisse-les rester avec moi, s'ils le souhaitent.

\- Je le souhaite ! » annonça Ambarussa, sous les gloussements indulgents de ses frères aînés.

Nerdanel n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de persuasion. Elle essaya de paraître sévère pendant un moment, mais la lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux la trahit.

\- « Très bien, alors » dit-elle. Allez à l'étage, vous tous, et ramenez vos oreillers et vos couvertures. Cette nuit, nous dormirons côte à côte. »

Les garçons furent très efficaces, formant un très confortable nid d'édredons sur le sol de notre salon, s'installant de manière à ce que tous soient près de moi. Il ne s'écoula pas beaucoup de temps avant que chacun ne sombre dans le sommeil. Leur respiration ralentit et devint plus longue, la lumière de la lune touchant leurs visages et adoucissant leurs traits durs, aristocratiques. La tête de Nerdanel était posée sur mon épaule, la pressant doucement, un bras posé paresseusement sur ma poitrine. Maitimo se trouvait à mon autre côté, me faisant face, me transmettant une vigilance protectrice même les yeux fermés. La paix dans la pièce était absolue.

\- « Tu n'as pas intérêt, Atar » dit-il dans le silence.

\- Pas intérêt à quoi, Nelyo ? » demandai-je d'un ton endormi, sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- « Tu n'as pas intérêt à te punir encore. Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir souffrir. »

Je ne pouvais lui promettre cela. Je ne pouvais lui promettre que je croyais que ses frères et lui ne m'avaient jamais porté autre chose que de l'amour, parce qu'au plus profond de moi, je soupçonnais que leur pardon n'était pas aussi absolu qu'ils l'affirmaient. Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui promettre que je l'avais toujours aimé totalement, parce qu'il y avait eu des moments pendant la marche vers le Beleriand où j'avais redouté qu'un de mes fils puisse me trancher la gorge pendant mon sommeil. En revanche, je pouvais lui promettre que je l'aimais totalement maintenant, et que j'étais tout à fait sûr que cela ne changerait plus jamais.

\- « Je ferai tout mon possible pour être heureux, mon chéri » dis-je.

Le sommeil fondit rapidement sur moi après cela, calmant mes turbulentes émotions, ralentissant mon rythme cardiaque. La dernière chose que je vis fut la lampe sur la table, qui brûlait faiblement mais de façon continue avec les dernières lueurs, si belles, des braises mourantes. C'était plutôt approprié, pensai-je. J'étais mort d'une manière similaire, brûlant jusqu'à n'être plus que des cendres dans Dor Daedeloth, et j'étais ressuscité, comme le soleil qui se lève chaque matin, tout comme la lampe serait à nouveau allumée l'année prochaine pendant la Fête du Milieu de l'Été.

Peut-être faudrait-il du temps pour que ma flamme retrouve toute sa force. Elle brûlerait comme le cœur d'une lampe noircie par la suie et endommagée par le temps, irrévocablement à certains endroits, et parfois elle vacillerait, mais elle serait d'autant belle grâce à ses imperfections, et d'autant plus exaltante grâce à sa lutte.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur

Les elfes ne vieillissent pas comme les humains, mais pour référence, les jumeaux ont à peu près 17 ans, Curufin et Caranthir sont autour de 21-22 ans, Celegorm est au milieu de la vingtaine, et Maglor et Maedhros sont à la fin de la vingtaine.


	9. Flamme ravivée - Partie 1

Bonjour à tout le monde. Pour rappel, je ne suis que la traductrice de cette belle histoire, l'auteur étant VCalien2015. Bonne lecture.

Message de l'auteure :

Je sais qu'il est écrit AU dans la description, mais un des personnages introduit dans ce qui suivra va bien plus dévier du canon que tout ce que j'ai écris pour le moment, sauf peut-être l'Avant-Garde de Nerdanel. Juste un avertissement. Je pense que vous l'aimerez quand même.

* * *

 _Flamme ravivée – Partie I_

Mes veines étaient remplies de feu.

Une lame Valaraukan était plantée dans mon estomac, brûlant mes organes et embrasant mon sang. Ai, la douleur – rien ne m'y avait préparé, et rien ne pouvait y être comparé ! Ma bouche était ouverte dans un cri de pure et magnifique agonie, et pourtant aucun son ne sortait tout souffle avait quitté mon corps.

Au-dessus de moi, le visage de Gothmog me regardait méchamment. Ses yeux, fournaises enflammées, plongèrent dans les miens, et sa terrible voix, dure comme l'acier, remplit mon esprit.

 _As-tu une dernière parole, Noldo stupide ?_

Pour une fois, je ne pus rassembler une once de défi.

 _Seigneur, arrête ça ! La mort serait un soulagement comparé à ça !_

Le démon retira lentement son épée, vraiment lentement, me permettant de sentir chaque centimètre brûlant de celle-ci, et ensuite la tira pour un dernier coup.

\- « Fëanáro, tu dois te réveiller ! C'est un cauchemar, bien-aimé, et rien d'autre ! »

À travers un brouillard de douleur, je reconnus cette voix chaude et riche : elle appartenait à ma femme. Mais c'était impossible. Je l'avais perdue, elle était loin d'ici, en Valinor. Elle m'avait abandonné.

L'épée de feu se balança, et quelque chose de chaud me traversa de la tête aux pieds, et ensuite –

Tout autour de moi, il y avait de la lumière.

Je me trouvais dans un enchevêtrement de couvertures sur le sol de notre salon, le corps arqué comme si l'épée de Gothmog l'avait réellement transpercé. Nerdanel était à mes côtés, les cheveux en bataille à cause du sommeil, ses mains serrant fermement mes épaules. Mes fils étaient rassemblés juste derrière elle, le regard endormi mais angoissés. Les pentes cendreuses de Dor Daedeloth avaient été remplacées par les tapis couleur crème et les murs lambrissés.

La sueur froide luisait sur ma peau, et je me laissais tomber de soulagement. Donc, cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Le silence dans la pièce fut soudain orageux. Je jetais des coups d'œil à chacun de mes fils, l'un après l'autre, comme je l'avais fait après ma dernière bataille. Ma tête était appuyée sur les genoux de Maitimo, comme alors.

\- « Atto… ? demanda Ambarto avec hésitation.

\- C'était Gothmog, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Nerdanel. J'ai pensé que ce devait être cela, d'après le son de tes hurlements. » Elle caressa ma poitrine, la douleur dans ses yeux aussi intense que si c'était elle que les Valaraukar avaient tué.

\- « Je ne peux pas supporter de t'entendre hurler. »

Je tendis le bras vers le haut et serrai sa main.

\- « N'aie pas peur, amour. Si nous nous rencontrons à nouveau lorsque viendra la Dernière Bataille, je le tuerai. J'aurai ma vengeance. Il sera puni pour toutes nos souffrances. »

Elle sourit, le feu de la guerre sur son visage.

\- « Avec du temps et de l'entraînement, je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. »

Je le pourrais certainement. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me réveiller en hurlant tous les matins jusqu'à la fin du monde et peut-être après, pendant que Gothmog me tuait dans mes rêves.

Ma ferveur ne dura qu'un moment. L'une de mes manches avait bougé pendant que je me débattais, dénudant mon bras jusqu'au coude. Je remarquai alors pour la première fois les blanches cicatrices de brûlures qui faisaient le tour de mon bras, exactement là où un fouet Valaraukan avait cassé mon armure. Donc mon _hröa_ ne m'avait pas été rendu totalement sans tache. Le Père de Tous et le Seigneur Námo m'avaient laissé un gentil rappel, semblait-il, de ce qui arrivait aux imbéciles qui défiaient de puissants ennemis en combat singulier.

Je replaçai ma manche sur la marque de mon orgueil honteux et démesuré et m'assit, et récupérait toute la dignité qu'on pouvait récupérer après s'être éveillé d'un cauchemar.

\- « Pardonnez-moi si je vous aie réveillés, dis-je avec un baissement de tête désolé.

\- Oh, nous devrions déjà être levés depuis longtemps, dit Nerdanel. Il est midi passé, et il serait dommage de dormir pendant ce jour si spécial du Milieu de l'Été, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ôta mes cheveux de mon front et y déposa un baiser.

\- « Ce serait sûrement dommage ! » lança une voix qui venait de ma droite, une voix d'enfant aiguë qui était et n'était pas familière.

\- « Si vous souhaitez réellement faire la fête, Madame, vous enverrez des messages à Formenos et vous inviterez ses habitants à accueillir leur Haut Prince. Ils feraient de ce jour un jour animé en effet ! »

Nerdanel leva les yeux au plafond et me jeta un coup d'œil significatif.

\- « Dieu sait que tu as gardé seul assez de monstres en vie » dit-elle, son sourire devenant légèrement plus dur.

\- « Fëanáro, permets-moi de te présenter celle que nous nommons Fëarillë, bien que tu la connaisses, dans un sens. »

Derrière moi, la main de Maitimo serrait mon épaule de manière compulsive. Il jeta un sombre coup d'œil à Makalaurë.

Je me tournai vers la droite et regardai la source de la voix, une petite fille, mince comme un lutin des bois. Elle était vêtue d'une robe plus blanche que la neige qui lui arrivait aux genoux, délicatement bordée de dorée à l'ourlet et aux manches. Une étrange maturité et un étrange dédain endurcissaient les traits enfantins de son visage, et il y avait de la sagesse dans ses yeux, tout à fait en décalage avec sa jeunesse. Au premier regard, sa chevelure était d'argent pur, cependant, quand la lumière tombait dessus, des lueurs dorées vacillaient comme si elles étaient vivantes. Les deux couleurs se mélangeaient pour produire un ton qu'on ne pouvait comparer qu'à la lumière des Arbres.

Mon cœur fut secoué d'un inconfortable tremblement. Les yeux d'un moi-même plus jeune me regardaient innocemment du visage de l'étrange fillette.

En plus de cela, il y avait une faible lueur autour d'elle que j'aurais reconnue n'importe où, bien que je ne l'aie pas vue depuis des âges, une lueur d'une indicible beauté qui n'avait été jamais attribuée qu'à une œuvre – trois œuvres, pour être précis.

Elle était un Silmaril. _Elle était un Silmaril vivant, qui respirait._

La réaction de Maitimo avait soudain donné trop de sens à cela. Il n'avait pas besoin de rappel de ces joyaux maudits et de ce qu'ils nous avaient coûté, ni moi non plus. C'était un ironique coup du sort en effet – les objets qui m'avaient un jour obsédé par-dessus tous les autres étaient à présent ceux qui me répugnaient le plus.

Mon poing se serra de lui-même, presque inconsciemment, comme si les souvenirs du sang et du feu et de la mort étaient remontés à la surface. Au même moment, une profonde tristesse envahit le visage de Fëarillë.

\- « Vous m'avez manqué » dit-elle avec hésitation, toute son arrogance première ayant quitté sa voix.

\- « Qui est-elle ? » demandai-je à Nerdanel. Je ne pus empêcher une pointe de dureté de se glisser dans ma voix, ni un soupçon de peur – la peur d'être séduit une fois encore par la pure lueur des Silmarilli, et de perdre de vue ce qui était réellement précieux.

Mon désarroi avait dû être évident pour elle, parce qu'elle leva la main dans un silencieux geste de paix.

\- « Nous pensons qu'elle est une incarnation du fragment de ton âme et du morceau de la lumière des Arbres que tu as capturé dans les Silmarilli. Son orgueil et son insolence égalent les tiens, et elle peut être plutôt téméraire par moments, mais ses capacités nous ont été d'une grande aide. »

Fëarillë sourit d'un air suffisant.

\- « Oui, je pense qu'elles vous ont aidés. » Eru, elle _possédait_ une partie de mon âme !

Nerdanel lui jeta un regard perçant et poursuivit.

\- « Comme les Valar et les Maiar, elle peut perdre sa forme physique et se rendre invisible aux yeux elfiques. Dans son cas, elle se transforme en lumière, ce qui lui permet d'espionner presque tout et d'apporter d'importantes informations à tes partisans. Elle peut tuer en une fraction de seconde, et sans laisser une trace sur l'ennemi – c'est vrai, je l'ai vu, même si je ne peux l'expliquer. En plus de cela, elle est la raison pour laquelle je suis en vie.

\- Comment donc ? » demanda-je, toujours méfiant.

Les épaules de Nerdanel se tendirent, comme si elle se préparait à lutter contre la douleur du passé.

\- « J'étais impuissante alors que mon mari et mes fils m'étaient pris, un par un » dit-elle. Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix, mais elle était érodée par la même force que j'avais sentie en elle lors de nos retrouvailles, une force forgée et aiguisée dans la souffrance.

\- « Ce fut stupide de ma part de penser que je pouvais endurer cela seule, et pendant quelques temps, je l'ai fait. À la fin, cependant, cela m'a submergée. Je venais dans ta forge, espérant trouver quelques restes de ta présence traînant là et me réconforter avec, mais je ne sentais rien. Je me souviens que j'ai passé ma main sur l'enclume, et c'était froid, si froid… Comprendre combien vous m'étiez perdus, vous tous, m'a frappée. Pendant un temps, je m'étais raccrochée à la pensée que même la mort ne pouvait détruire l'amour, mais à ce moment, il semblait que c'était pourtant le cas. Cela m'a brisée. Cela m'a brisé d'un seul coup, rapidement et brutalement. La petite Fëarillë, qui avait été cachée par la lumière provenant de la seule fenêtre qui n'était pas fermée, m'a trouvée. La partie d'elle qui est toi m'aime, tu vois, et elle a essayé de me consoler. Elle m'a tenu dans ses bras pendant un long moment, et après que j'aie suffisamment arrêté de pleurer pour pouvoir parler, je lui ai tout dit – tout ce qui était arrivé à toi et à nos fils, à quel point tu étais tombé, à quel point je ne pouvais décider si je te haïssais ou si je t'aimais et à quel point cela me déchirait. Elle savait tout cela, bien sûr – elle savait tout ce qui arrivait dans cette famille et plus encore – mais elle m'a écouté. C'était merveilleux d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'écoutait. J'avais été évitée par beaucoup parce que j'étais épouse et mère de fratricides, et par d'autres parce que j'étais une âme pauvre et folle qui aurait dû dormir éternellement en Lórien. Elle m'a traitée comme une amie. Rien que cela m'a soigné de manière incroyable. Quand j'ai fini de dire tout ce que je pouvais, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait compatir, me donner sa pitié et son réconfort. Elle ne l'a jamais fait. »

Elle fit une pause, laissant ces paroles inattendues produire leur effet. Elle et Fëarillë échangeaient des sourires déconcertants.

\- « Elle ne m'a pas dit ce que je voulais entendre. Elle m'a dit ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Elle n'a ni partagé ma peine ni offert du réconfort. Elle a simplement dit « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec cela ? » »

Fëarillë croisa ses petits bras sur sa poitrine et dit fièrement :

\- « Ça a marché. »

\- Oui, ça a marché, je te l'accorde » dit Nerdanel, touchant doucement les cheveux brillants de la fillette. Nul doute que cela a fait gonfler encore plus ton amour-propre, mais ça a marché. Cela m'a assez surprise pour me distraire de mon angoisse et a ouvert mon esprit à tes plans. C'est toi qui, la première, m'a suggéré que je pouvais me battre, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je t'ai crue. Tu es tout fait aussi bonne oratrice que mon mari, petite. Tu vois, Fëanáro,le _Traité de la Vérité_ et l'Avant-Garde étaient les idées de cette insolente enfant, et avec ses exceptionnelles capacités d'espionne, elle m'a aidé en politique en manoeuvrant et en faisant le nécessaire pour que les deux deviennent réels. Elle était ta voix. Elle a déchaîné tes partisans et leur a fait croire que tu n'étais pas perdu pour eux, qu'il y avait toujours de l'honneur à trouver dans ta maison et dans ta cause. Elle les a à nouveau rendus fiers de suivre Fëanáro. Quand l'Avant-Garde a aidé à vaincre Sauron au Second Âge et au Troisième, l'espoir a grandi à nouveau parmi les Noldor. Morgoth avait été vaincu, et ensuite son lieutenant le plus important. Il y avait encore de la force et du courage en nous. Nous qui avions un jour été des fratricides étions à présent des héros. J'étais saluée comme le Phénix des Noldor, mais en vérité, le titre appartient à Fëarillë. Si elle ne m'avait pas dit ce qu'elle m'a dit ce jour-là dans ta forge, si elle n'avait pas tourné mon chagrin en haine et ne lui avait pas donné une direction, je serais à présent endormie en Lórien, pour ne plus jamais me réveiller. »

De la reconnaissance envers le petit esprit de la lumière des Arbres monta en moi, et de l'amour. Il était difficile de comprendre que c'était une partie de moi qui avait aidé à sauver ma femme et à racheter mon peuple, une partie de moi entièrement indépendante de mon contrôle. Cela me rappelait, de façon effrayante, le Serment, et comment il avait grandi jusqu'à une puissance telle qu'il possédait sa propre volonté. Cependant… la ruine qui avait été provoquée par les Silmarilli était notre faute, pas la sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas aider mais être belle et ravissante, ce pour quoi elle avait été faite. C'était nous qui nous étions permis d'être séduits par son pouvoir. Lorsqu'elle pouvait agir de sa propre volonté, il semblait qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que le bien. Il n'y avait rien de malfaisant par nature en elle.

Fëarillë me regarda d'un air implorant, ses yeux d'argent – _mes yeux_ – me suppliant de l'accepter pour ce qu'elle était : une part de moi, l'innocence de mes jeunes années et le génie acquis avec l'âge.

Je l'autorisai à monter sur mes genoux et à appuyer sa tête contre ma poitrine.

 _Elle ne me brûla pas._

Elle aurait dû. Les Silmarilli avaient brûlé Maitimo et Macalaurë quand ils les avaient récupérés, et mes méfaits étaient aussi graves que les leurs, cependant… cependant il n'y avait pas de douleur. Je devais en effet, alors, avoir été purgé de mes péchés lors de mon jugement devant le Père de tous. Ai, plus jamais je ne douterai de Son pouvoir !

\- « Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu avant, petite ? » lui demandai-je, m'émerveillant toujours de la grâce infinie d'Eru.

\- « Fëanáro, je t'aime, dit-elle. Je _suis_ toi. Quand tu es blessé, je le suis aussi. Si j'avais été libre dès le début, j'aurais certainement essayé d'empêcher certaines… _choses_ … d'arriver, certaines choses qui devaient arriver. Les Eldar ont beaucoup appris des guerres du Premier Âge, et s'ils n'avaient pas cru en eux, ils n'auraient maintenant pas le savoir dont ils besoin pour affronter Moringotto quand il se relèvera. Donc, le Père de Tous m'a empêchée d'intervenir avant que ton peuple n'ait appris ce qui était nécessaire. »

Elle fit une pause, et ses yeux se durcirent.

\- « Ne pense pas un instant que je voulais brûler tes fils… _mes_ fils. J'aurais de loin préféré tourner la sainte lumière de la flamme de Yavanna contre les armées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Aussi malheureux que cela puisse être, cela avait du sens. Si les Eldar n'avaient pas connu la souffrance et la guerre, nous ne serions aujourd'hui pas prêts pour la Dernière Bataille. Je savais trop bien qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un véritable combat pour dévoiler les forces et les faiblesses de quelqu'un.

\- « Bien sûr que non, dis-je doucement. Je comprends. Tu nous as rendus de grands services depuis lors, et je ne t'en veux pas. »

Elle se tourna et entoura ma taille de ses bras, appuyant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

\- « J'ai toujours voulu une seule chose, que tu sois de retour parmi nous, et maintenant tu es là. Je suis si heureuse.

\- Tout comme moi, petite. Mais si tu es ici… n'y a-t-il maintenant plus de lumière dans les Silmarilli ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il y en » dit l'esprit d'un ton neutre, se déplaçant pour ne plus être sur moi.

\- « Quand je me manifeste de cette manière, je ne prends qu'un peu de la Lumière des Arbres contenue dans les Silmarilli. Il serait difficile pour moi de libérer leur pleine puissance, était donné qu'elle est capable de refaire le monde. »

Un silence stupéfait tomba, et Fëarillë plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche avec un cri étouffé :

\- « Oh là là. »

Nerdanel se leva hâtivement, nous encourageant silencieusement à oublier ce qui venait juste d'être dit. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil interrogateur, et elle secoua laconiquement la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas plus que moi, semblait-il.

\- « Ton père a envoyé un message ce matin il veut dîner avec nous ce soir » dit-elle. Son ton était assez joyeux, mais on sentait distinctement un trouble caché.

\- « Je ne pense que l'un de vous fasse une objection, mais je m'en occupe le mieux ; n'avoir rien de prêt ne ferait pas l'affaire pour moi. »

Elle sortit à grandes enjambées de la pièce avec détermination, me laissant chercher une explication de Fëarillë.

Elle n'était nulle part en vue. Cela me donna la nette et plutôt déconcertante impression qu'elle était partout à la fois, partout où il y avait de la lumière.

 _Les Silmarilli, capables de refaire le monde ? Capables de réveiller les Deux Arbres, oui, mais_ _ **le monde**_ _?_

Que savait-elle qui était caché au reste d'entre nous ?

Cette nuit-là, toutes les pensées concernant la déclaration de mauvais augure de Fëarillë furent chassées de mon esprit, car ce fut la meilleure nuit que j'aie jamais connue. Nous prîmes notre souper sur des couvertures de pique-nique dans la pelouse ouverte sur le côté de la maison, un champ de bruyère devant nous, les bruits apaisants des bois derrière nous, et le dôme du ciel au-dessus de nous. Le repas de Nerdanel était simple, mais j'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais goûté meilleure nourriture : des tranches de pain et de fromage frais, une salade surmontée de fraises et des morceaux de marrons grillés, des grappes de raisins et des tranches de pastèque, des pâtisseries aux pommes chauffant sur le réchaud, et une délicieuse limonade aigre et glacée. Elle était plutôt embarrassée d'avoir été prise au dépourvu et de n'avoir de plus fin à offrir à son roi, mais Atar posa une main sur ses épaules à sa manière aimable et dit :

\- « Fille de mon cœur, ta cuisine est plus substantielle que n'importe quel repas servi au palais. C'est un changement rafraîchissant de toute la cérémonie, je te l'assure. En fait, je la préfère bien plus. »

Il y a quelque chose de libérateur dans le fait d'être affalé dans l'herbe estivale avec une boisson fraîche dans votre main, de faire éclater de temps à autre du raisin dans votre bouche et de rire avec un abandon sauvage à tout ce que vous trouvez drôle. Maitimo, qui avait pratiqué sa sténographie en transcrivant les réunions du conseil au palais, avait beaucoup d'histoires à raconter, toutes extrêmement amusantes. Il était aussi franc et intéressant dans sa narration qu'il avait été dans mes souvenirs, et il n'épargnait aucun détail.

\- « Eh bien, le seigneur Nólaheru n'a pas apprécié ce que disait le seigneur Turindo » était-il en train de dire, « et bientôt, la plus grande partie du conseil était impliquée dans la rixe la plus spectaculaire que j'aie jamais vue depuis la dernière fois que les Fëanárions ont trouvé les Nolofinwëans dans le bar de Marillë.

 _\- Ça_ , c'était glorieux » coupa Nerdanel, me donnant un petit coup de coude. « Nous avons gagné, bien sûr.

\- Je m'inquiète que beaucoup de folies aient été commises au nom de mon honneur » lui dis-je, mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

\- Oh, c'est le cas, mais il n'y a pas eu de massacres fratricides, et c'est une réussite. »

Maitimo poursuivit précipitamment avant que je ne puisse trop penser à cela.

\- « Vers la fin, il y avait de nombreux paris sur qui allait frapper l'autre jusqu'à l'inconscience, Nólaheru ou Turindo » dit-il, « mais tel que c'était, le combat a fini avec les deux debout. Tu vois, j'étais à peine en train de m'asseoir distraitement quand Turindo a dit que tu étais un fou digne seulement du Vide, Atar, donc j'ai –

\- Tu n'as pas tiré l'épée ? demandai-je brusquement.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu m'as bien appris qu'il ne fallait pas faire cela. En vérité, je n'avais pas d'autres armes que ma plume et ma bouteille d'encre, et après un moment de mûre réflexion, j'ai pris ce dernier et l'ai lancé à travers la pièce, en visant Turindo, bien sûr. Ça a raté et frappé le mur juste à côté de Nolofinwë, et bien qu'il n'ait pas été blessé par le verre brisé, le son a fait taire tout le monde. Cela a donné à Tyelkormo la scène parfaite pour annoncer que, avec son visage éclaboussé de noir, ton demi-frère ressemblait presque à un raton laveur. »

Je m'étouffai presque avec la gorgée de limonade que je venais juste de prendre et la recrachai sur la couverture, riant si fort que j'étais certain qu'ils m'entendaient jusque dans Tirion.

\- « Tu vois, Atar ? Ce sont les choses qui t'ont manqué quand tu as perdu ta vie en défiant de grands groupes de Valaraukar » dit Tyelkormo, encochant une flèche à son arbalète et l'envoyant parfaitement au centre du tronc d'arbre le plus proche. Je lui donnai une tape peu enthousiaste sur le bras.

\- « Ton troisième fils a ton esprit et ton sens de l'exagération » dit aimablement mon père, avec un signe de tête approbateur pour Tyelkormo. « D'ailleurs, il est bon qu'il l'ait dit quand il l'a fait. Le conseil a trouvé cela si amusant qu'ils ont tout de suite oublié le combat. Je n'aurais pas aimé expliquer aux Valar dans mon rapport mensuel que mon Conseiller Principal et mon Ministre des Finances se sont battus l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à l'inconscience sur le sol de la salle du conseil. Comme c'était, il m'était possible de… laisser le problème passer. »

Il y avait une lueur dans l'œil d'Atar qui me dit qu'il avait plutôt apprécié tout cela.

Je le regardai de manière accusatrice.

\- « Tu n'es pas aussi comme il faut que tu me l'as autrefois laissé croire !

\- Oh, bonté divine, non. Je viens de Cuiviénen, _yonya_. J'étais sauvage avant que cet endroit ne dompte l'extérieur, et je t'assure que je suis toujours plutôt sauvage de cœur.

\- Bien. Tu peux me protéger de quelques seigneurs traîtres » dis-je, posant ma tête sur ses genoux et fermant les yeux comme Macalaurë commençait une chanson sur son luth. C'était un duo vivant et comique que je connaissais grâce à un vieil opéra. Maitimo se joignit à lui avec sa petite flûte de bois. Les flèches de Tyelkormo commencèrent à frapper les arbres à intervalles réguliers, chacune respectant le rythme de la chanson. J'entendis la voix de Nerdanel s'élever en harmonie avec celle de Macalaurë. Sa voix était basse, mais riche et belle. Je n'avais jamais su qu'elle pouvait chanter.

 _\- Yonya_ , je sens que je dois te présenter à la cour royale pendant une certaine sorte de festin » dit Atar, en s'excusant quelque peu. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de choses, mais c'est la seule manière correcte de faire pour que tu es officiellement rétabli comme Haut Prince des Noldor. Cela donnera aussi à tes défenseurs une certaine impression de stabilité, et peut-être une chance pour toi de montrer à tes ennemis que tu n'es pas l'homme que tu étais. En parlant de cela, l'ambassadrice Telerin a envoyé un message ce matin… Il n'y a jamais eu de paix officielle entre les Noldor et les Teleri, et elle et la Princesse Eärwen veulent s'occuper de cela avec toi. Un tel festin sera un moment parfait pour enfin rejeter le fantôme d'Alqualondë… »

J'avais quasiment enregistré le début de cette proposition, beaucoup moins la fin. La somnolence m'envahissait rapidement, et rien ne pouvait briser la paix que cela apportait, la paix de cette nuit.

Je m'endormis avec la douce pression des têtes des jumeaux sur ma poitrine, et avec le souhait que cela ne finisse jamais.

* * *

Note de l'auteure :

Le nom de Fëarillë signifie « Esprit de Brillance ». J'ai trouvé cela approprié pour elle et de façon pertinente proche du nom de Fëanor. Vous la verrez davantage dans le futur, et vous la connaîtrez mieux, elle et ses capacités. À propos de son existence, j'ai pris la ligne du _Silmarillion_ où Fëanor dit qu'il aura le cœur brisé s'il doit briser les Silmarils littéralement. Je crois qu'il y a une part de son âme dans ces joyaux, et Fëarillë en est la manifestation.


	10. Flamme ravivée - Partie 2

Bonjour à tous. Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traduction de cette belle histoire, l'auteure est VCalien2015. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Message de l'auteure :

 **Attention, il y aura une discussion non choquante au sujet du Premier Massacre Fratricide qui peut toutefois être sujette à controverse.**

* * *

 _Flamme ravivée ~ Partie II_

Quelques semaines après mon retour, Tirion fut balayée et scandalisée par une sombre et brillante pièce de théâtre des membres de l'Avant-Garde. Chaque nuit, elles se retiraient dans une grange abandonnée au bord de Túna qu'elles nommaient le Théâtre de la Lanterne, dont le toit était rouillé et les murs tachés à cause d'innombrables pluies, pour jouer un autre épisode de l'histoire. Jamais auparavant une production en public n'avait été faite en tant que telle, mais la tactique était efficace. Chaque nuit, des foules plus nombreuses encore se réunissait dans la vieille grange, et repartaient en débattant bruyamment de ce qui allait probablement arriver ensuite. Je n'étais pas une exception. Même si l'histoire était violente, je l'aimais : chaque fois que je pensais l'avoir résolue, elle prenait un tournant inattendu qui brisait toutes mes théories. Je ne pouvais résister au défi intellectuel que cela présentait.

Le but de la production, supposai-je, était de faire la satire de l'agitation et des intrigues politiques qui avaient suivi l'Obscurcissement de Valinor. L'intrigue était centrée sur trois princesses Noldorin, qui étaient soupçonnées, par l'une ou l'autre faction, d'avoir assassiné leur père pour avoir le trône. Je ne pensais personnellement pas que l'une d'entre elles soit coupable, mais certains membres de la cour des princesses n'étaient pas d'accord ; chaque jeune dame avait déjà eu à échapper à des tentatives d'empoisonnement, d'attaque au couteau, et de noyade.

J'avais peu soupçonné, assis là sur l'herbe humide de rosée devant les portes de la grange, que l'histoire allait bientôt prendre un intérêt spécial, ni que ma vie allait se trouver au centre d'un drame politique joué dans les rues de Tirion.

* * *

Je souhaitais beaucoup, durant ces semaines, ne pas m'être endormi pendant qu'Atar proposait que je participe à une cérémonie qui me rétablirait comme Haut Prince des Noldor, qui serait suivie par un festin. Je n'aurais pas été aussi stupéfait lorsqu'il est retourné chez moi quelques jours plus tard pour discuter des détails avec moi. Tel que c'était, je combattis l'idée avec autant de férocité que je pus, mais Atar ne se laissa pas influencer. Il insistait pour que je reprenne officiellement et publiquement mon rôle, affirmant que cela représenterait un retour à la normale pour le peuple. Il n'entra pas dans les détails, mais il laissa entendre que la politique à Tirion avait été instable pendant longtemps : Arafinwë, Nolofinwë, et Faniel avaient tous gouverné avant la renaissance d'Atar, sans mentionner la période dont Nerdanel avait parlé, durant laquelle la voix de Fëarillë avait beaucoup influencé le climat politique. Je ne pouvais être en désaccord avec lui sur ce point, bien que je soupçonnais secrètement que ma réinstallation publique en tant que Haut Prince allait seulement déstabiliser davantage la ville. Je savais bien ce que je représentais, et avec quelle facilité les Noldor pouvaient être divisés sans espoir de réparation.

Pourtant, malgré mes peurs, je pus accepter le plan d'Atar avec une petite querelle lorsqu'il décida d'inviter la Princesse Eärwen et l'ambassadrice de sa cour. Il était certain que le festin serait un moment parfait pour moi pour rencontrer les deux dames et négocier une paix officielle entre Tirion et Alqualondë, quand je me serais d'ici là réconcilié une bonne fois pour toutes avec beaucoup d'autres, incluant plusieurs des plus proches partisans de Nolofinwë, j'avais évité tout contact avec les Teleri. Le Premier Massacre Fratricide hantait toujours mes rêves, et je ne connaissais aucun moyen de me racheter du massacre. La dernière chose que je désirais était de rencontrer deux nobles Telerin qui pensaient probablement que le seul moyen de faire la paix était de me renvoyer à Mandos.

Sur ce point, Atar était plus insistant encore. Il me laissa avec l'impression que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de me voir réconcilié avec Alqualondë, et je sentis que cela lui briserait le cœur si je le lui refusais. Le Roi Olwë lui étant cher, la longue séparation entre les Noldor et les Teleri qui avaient suivi le Massacre Fratricide devait l'avoir profondément fait souffrir. Je savais combien cela le réjouirait de voir les derniers restes d'animosité entre son peuple et celui d'Olwë disparaître, et je savais combien il serait fier si je pouvais être l'instrument de cette réconciliation.

Atar semblait avoir oublié, cependant, que je n'étais pas un diplomate. Nolofinwë était l'homme d'État, et l'avait toujours été. Je pouvais gagner presque n'importe quel débat, et je savais comment manipuler la politique de Tirion en ma faveur, mais Nolofinwë pouvait faire les deux sans jamais irriter ses adversaires. Ce don dépassait mon savoir. Je pouvais à peine contrôler mes propres émotions, encore moins celles des nobles Telerin en discutant de l'évènement qui avait brisé leur peuple.

La chose la plus perturbante à ce sujet était que la foi d'Atar en moi n'avait jamais faibli – pas une fois, pas même un peu. J'étais certain que j'allais le décevoir, et quand je le ferais, cela me ferait d'autant plus mal de savoir avec quelle ferveur il avait cru en moi, jusqu'au moment où j'avais banni ses espoirs. C'était ce qui me perturbait le plus au sujet de ma rébellion : il y avait eu un grand nombre de personnes qui avaient réellement cru que je les guidais vers la liberté et la gloire. Je l'avais vu dans leurs yeux quand je leur parlais depuis l'estrade dans la Cour du Roi. Mes mots les avaient ensorcelés, leur apportant des visions de larges terres où les eaux couraient pures sous des cieux limpides.

Et que leur avais-je apporté ? La ruine. L'infamie. La mort. Peu importait combien de fois on me disait que la faute n'était pas entièrement mienne, et peu importait combien de fois j'entendais que les Eldar avaient tiré de précieuses leçons de la première guerre – peu importait à quel point ces mots étaient vrais – ma culpabilité ne serait jamais effacée. Ils m'avaient fait confiance, et je les avais détournés du droit chemin.

Telles étaient mes pensées durant la nuit du festin (affectueusement connue des organisateurs comme « Mereth Aderthad, Acte II »). Jusqu'alors, j'avais essayé de mettre cela en grand partie loin de mon esprit et concentré mon énergie à rebâtir ma vie. J'avais aussi eu beaucoup de succès, de façon modeste mais satisfaisante : j'avais rétabli les réunions du Lambengolmor, j'avais pris plusieurs commandes pour des armes de cérémonie, j'avais ravivé des relations perdues depuis longtemps avec mes fils, je m'étais réconcilié avec de vieux amis qui s'étaient battus sans relâche pour mon honneur (certains étaient allés si loin comme accepter l'exil quand leurs voix sont devenues trop fortes et insistantes pour la sensibilité de Tirion). J'avais été confronté à très peu de négativité en cours de route, qui m'avait encouragé à ne pas arrêter.

Cette nuit, cependant, je m'étais effondré à un tel point que je doutais que quoi que ce soit puisse m'encourager – cela n'était nullement proche du désespoir que j'avais ressenti dans le Vide, bien sûr, mais suffisamment mauvais. Ma famille et moi étions logés dans le palais pour la soirée, et je m'étais enfermé à clef dans ma chambre dans une tentative pour calmer mes nerfs et mon sentiment d'insuffisance. C'était un échec. Malgré le fait que je sois entouré d'objets qui m'avaient consolé durant ma jeunesse – un ours en peluche dont la fourrure s'effilochait par endroits, un oiseau de bois sculpté par ma maladroite main d'enfant, une courtepointe cousue par ma mère comme dernier cadeau – je ne pouvais trouver la paix. Je ne voulais rien de plus que ramper sous les couvertures de mon lit à baldaquin et disparaître, et oublier que les évènements d'Alqualondë avaient un jour eu lieu.

Je réalisai rapidement que ce n'était pas possible, et me résignai à faire face à n'importe quelle méchanceté bien méritée que l'ambassadrice Telerin et la princesse devaient avoir pour moi. Eärwen et moi avions été amis durant notre jeunesse, mais je doutais qu'aucun vestige ait survécu au Premier Massacre Fratricide. Même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas assez pour me sauver.

J'étais inquiet et ne pouvais me concentrer sur une seule chose. La seule décision que j'avais prise pendant que le soleil se couchait était de me vêtir de robes bleu nuit avec un vêtement argenté dessous, pensant que de telles couleurs seraient moins à même de mettre les Teleri dans un esprit de sang et de feu que mon habituel écarlate et or.

Atar finit par me trouver, comme je l'avais secrètement espéré. J'étais assis au bord du lit, mes mains molles sur mes genoux, ayant envie de vomir et essayant de ne pas trembler. Il saisit toutes ces choses en silence, me regardant d'une telle façon que je savais qu'il regardait à travers à moi, puis traversa la pièce jusqu'à ma commode et retira une chaîne en argent avec de petits saphirs. S'asseyant à côté de moi, il commença à la fixer dans mes cheveux tressés sans serrer. Je fermai les yeux, souhaitant être apaisé par le geste et ne pas me sentir comme si j'étais préparé pour l'abattage.

\- « Il est temps pour toi de faire ton apparition » dit-il doucement quand il eut fini, reculant d'un pas et lissant mes robes. « Le festin a commencé il y a une heure. Tu dois paraître comme prince.

\- Je ne suis pas capable d'être un prince, dis-je tristement, bien moins un roi.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te demander d'être roi – pas encore, en tout cas. Je suis en train de te demander d'affronter un démon dont tu sais toi-même que tu ne - pourras pas toujours l'éviter. Mieux vaut tôt que tard, je pense.

\- Nolofinwë est le diplomate, Atar, pas moi ! » m'exclamai-je, haussant les épaules en m'éloignant de lui.

\- « Nolofinwë ne porte pas la plus grande partie de la responsabilité pour le Premier Massacre Fratricide, aux yeux du public. À tort ou à raison, c'est toi » déclara Atar, ferme et grave. « Nul autre que toi ne peut faire cela correctement, petit. Tu devrais te sentir bien mieux quand tu le feras.

\- Penses-tu réellement que je puisse arranger les choses ? » Je connaissais la réponse j'essayais simplement de gagner du temps.

Atar sourit d'un air entendu, récupérant ma couronne de prince là où je l'avais négligemment laissée en haut de ma commode et la plaçant à mon front.

\- « Fëanáro, mon amour, je ne t'aurais pas placé dans cette position si j'avais pensé que cela te ferait du mal. Je connais l'ambassadrice, et je connais Eärwen. Tu seras plutôt agréablement surpris par ce qu'elles ont à te dire, je pense. Fais-moi confiance comme tu le faisais autrefois. »

Je posai ma tête contre son épaule, souhaitant me fondre en lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans sa chaleur et son amour.

\- « Peux-tu m'assurer que je n'échouerais pas cette nuit ? »

Atar embrassa mon front et me releva avec douceur.

\- « Toi seul peut le faire. »

* * *

La foule rassemblée dans Tirion pour le festival de la Veille du Milieu de l'Été ne m'avait pas rendu mal à l'aise. La foule qui remplissait le grand hall m'a certainement rendu mal à l'aise. La tromperie et la malveillance semblaient se cacher sous les robes de brocart, les doigts parés de bijoux, les valses élégantes et les politesses subtilement affûtées. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler ; l'une d'elles saisit de manière compulsive le poignet d'Atar alors qu'il me conduisait à mon siège à la haute table. Une sensation confuse de terreur qui n'avait rien à faire avec la perspective de la rencontre avec la princesse Telerin et son ambassadrice s'installa au creux de mon estomac.

\- « Atar, je… » commençai-je, mais il posa un doigt effilé sur mes lèvres.

\- « Tu seras bien » murmura-t-il, pressant mon épaule et s'asseyant à son propre siège.

Laissé à moi-même, je jetai un coup d'œil à la table et trouvai Eärwen assise à côté d'Arafinwë, ses cheveux argentés brillant doucement sous la lueur des torches, une robe bleu-vert ornée de perles soulignant sa minceur. Elle surprit mon regard et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille assise à côté d'elle, aux cheveux d'argent et portant une robe couleur bleuet, et alors toutes deux sourirent chaleureusement. Je m'autorisai à me détendre quelque peu. Pour le moment, au moins, il semblait qu'elles ne soient pas venues ici pour me montrer de la haine.

Ce que je mangeai cette nuit-là, je ne m'en souvins pas ensuite, bien que je suppose que ce fut excellent, comme l'était tout ce qui venait des cuisines du palais. En dépit de la présence rassurante de Nerdanel à ma droite, j'étais plutôt préoccupé par la perspective de rencontrer Eärwen et son ambassadrice, aussi bien que par les regards noirs que le seigneur Turindo, le Ministre des Finances de mon père, continuait à me jeter d'une table plus basse. Il m'avait vivement détesté durant ma vie précédente, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus que l'aversion dans son regard à présent, et cela ne m'était pas seulement réservé : cela semblait inclure aussi mes demi-frères et sœurs, particulièrement Findis et Faniel. J'étais si préoccupé par ces choses que je ne pris qu'une petite gorgée de vin et ne goûtai pas ma nourriture, pas plus que je ne vis Eärwen et sa compagne comme elles m'approchaient par derrière.

\- « Bonsoir et bienvenue à la maison, Fëanáro » dit la princesse, me faisant une gracieuse révérence.

Je me levai et m'inclinai, essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas être maladroit.

\- « Bonsoir, Princesse.

\- Vous avez l'air en pleine forme, continua-t-elle. La vie vous convient. Je ne pourrais jamais vous imaginer comme un _fëa_ sans corps, enfermé, impuissant dans Mandos. Vous avez toujours été quelqu'un de vivant, plein de lumière et d'énergie. Vous rappelez-vous le soir où nous avons fait la course sur les quais d'Alqualondë et plongé dans la mer juste au moment où le Mélange* rendait l'eau enflammée ? »

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais ce n'était pas à cela !

J'abandonnai toute bienséance.

\- « Pour l'amour d'Eru, Eärwen, comment pouvez-vous parler comme si nous étions toujours les deux enfants qui s'enfuyaient ensemble pour échapper à nos gardes du corps ? Je ne suis plus l'un des ces enfants ! Je suis un fratricide !

\- Tout comme moi » dit Eärwen, douce et sereine comme la mer à minuit.

Je me sentis involontairement faire un pas en arrière.

\- « Vous ne voulez pas dire que vous avez combattu ! » dis-je, le souffle coupé.

\- J'ai en effet combattu. Je ne peux dire que je l'ai beaucoup fait j'ai reçu une flèche dans l'épaule tôt pendant les combats, mais je pense que j'ai abattu au moins un de vos hommes auparavant. » Elle fit un geste de la main vers la jeune fille à sa gauche avant que je puisse protester.

\- « Permettez-moi de vous présenter Son Excellence Helyanwë, ambassadrice Telerin auprès des Noldor. Elle expliquera tout avec bien plus d'éloquence que moi, j'en suis certaine. Lorsqu'elle vous aura un peu apaisé – je vous connais, Fëanáro je peux voir à quel point vous êtes nerveux – nous pourrons tous trois discuter d'un traité de paix officiel, n'est-ce pas ? »

La sensible, l'innocente Eärwen, une fratricide ? C'était presque impossible à croire. Devais-je me blâmer pour cela ? S'il n'y avait pas eu de massacre fratricide, elle n'aurait jamais été forcée à se défendre et défendre son peuple…

M'arrachant brutalement à la culpabilité dans laquelle je menaçais de plonger, je me rappelai les politesses que j'étais censé observer et fit une révérence à Helyanwë.

\- « Aimez-vous danser, Votre Excellence ? » demandai-je.

L'ambassadrice sourit gaiement et pris mon bras.

\- « En effet. »

Je la conduisis à un endroit dans le hall qui était plus ou moins inoccupé, et elle plaça sa fine main sur mon épaule. J'avais presque peur de prendre sa taille sa peau était comme la porcelaine et elle était si délicatement bâtie que je craignais qu'elle ne se brise.

Helyanwë eut un rire doux, comme le son des carillons.

\- « Ne semblez pas si effrayé, Prince, dit-elle. La Princesse et moi ne sommes pas ici pour vous faire du mal, mais pour vous dire que nous croyons la réconciliation de nos peuples attend depuis longtemps.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a amenée à cet extraordinaire état de grâce ? » demandai-je, essayant et échouant à empêcher une amère haine de moi-même de transparaître dans ma voix.

\- « Oh, c'est assez simple, pour ceux qui ont le cœur ouvert pour le comprendre, dit-elle. Premièrement, sachez qu'à ce jour, personne n'est certain de qui ou quoi a déclenché le Premier Massacre Fratricide. C'était sombre, nous étions effrayés, nous pleurions, aucun chef ne savait quels ordres donner, la tension dans l'air était si épaisse qu'elle en était presque tangible. Peut-être que d'un côté ou de l'autre, il y avait un soldat, terrifié mais impatient d'accomplir la volonté de son capitaine, dont les mains ont glissé sur sa corde d'arc et laissé échapper une flèche avant d'avoir pu l'arrêter, et peut-être cette flèche s'est-elle plantée dans la poitrine d'un soldat de l'autre côté. La nouvelle de sa mort se répandant rapidement, ses compatriotes se rallièrent pour le venger, et de là, le combat échappa au contrôle de quiconque. Les rumeurs se sont propagées des deux côtés comme un incendie : les Teleri ont noyé le Roi Fëanáro, les Noldor ont tué le Roi Olwë dans ses halls les Teleri ont abattu un groupe de femmes Noldorin en présence de leurs fils, les Noldor ont décapité plusieurs enfants Telerin sous les yeux de leurs mères. La confusion, le chaos, la vengeance. Vous voyez ? La réalité ne peut être aussi simple que « Les archers Telerin ont tiré pour défendre les navires les épéistes Noldorin les ont tués cruellement sur les ponts. »

Elle avait raison. Je n'avais jamais donné d'ordres de tuer à Alqualondë, et je doutais fortement qu'Olwë l'ait fait, non plus. Il était aussi vrai que je ne savais pas qui avait commencé le combat, mon peuple ou le sien. Je n'étais certainement pas venu dans la ville avec le dessein de massacrer les Teleri. La pensée avait traversé mon esprit, particulièrement après qu'Olwë ait affirmé que la mort de mon père n'avait aucunes répercussions sur son peuple, et que par conséquent il n'était pas contraint d'honorer sa mémoire en m'aidant… mais je n'avais pas choisi d'agir ainsi. J'y avais été contraint par la vue de mes soldats, lourdement armés qu'ils étaient, lancés par-dessus les docks pour qu'ils se noient par les marins Telerin. Ce qui était arrivé entre cette vue et ma querelle avec Olwë, je l'ignorais.

\- « Vous soulevez un point important et juste, Excellence » dis-je, hochant la tête. Continuez.

\- La seconde chose que vous devez comprendre, Fëanáro, est que nous étions tous fratricides cette nuit-là. Peut-être notre raison de tuer votre peuple était-elle plus noble que la vôtre pour tuer le nôtre. Je doute que les Noldor voient cela de cette façon. Je doute que la pensée de la vaillante défense de notre propriété réconforte d'une quelconque façon ceux qui ont perdu ceux qu'ils aimaient sous nos flèches. La douleur des Noldor doit avoir été tout aussi brutale, tout aussi atroce que la nôtre. Aucun de nous n'y a pensé, bien entendu, mais c'était vrai. Nous avons tous pleuré de la même façon cette nuit-là. Vous voyez ? La mort a une curieuse manière de rendre les choses égales. Il n'y a aucun doute que chaque côté ait vu sa cause comme noble, et au nom de cette cause, nous étions tous coupables d'avoir pris des vies. Nous avions tous tort. Les Noldor n'étaient pas sans péché, les Teleri non plus. Nos deux peuples ont besoin de comprendre cela, et quand nous l'avons compris, nous pouvons cesser d'attendre que l'autre fasse le premier pas vers la guérison et le faire ensemble. »

Jamais je n'avais rencontré une jeune fille comme Helyanwë, avec un tel esprit transcendant, et jamais je n'en rencontrai depuis lors. Elle avait fait ce que j'avais cru impossible, et déplacé la moitié du blâme de mon peuple au sien, tout comme l'avait fait Nolofinwë quand je m'étais réconcilié avec lui quant à ma traîtrise sur l'Helcaraxë. Elle vit ce que beaucoup, trop aveuglés par leur colère et la douleur, ne virent pas. En elle-même, elle avait fait la paix dans le sens le plus vrai du terme. Puissent tous ces traités de paix être aussi sincères !

\- « Voulez-vous dire, Excellence, que personne ne peut blâmer seulement les Noldor ou les Teleri pour le Premier Massacre Fratricide ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Et pour vous défendre, Fëanáro, Olwë a totalement manqué de tact lorsqu'il vous a dit que la mort de votre père n'avait pas d'impact sur les Teleri. Peut-être était-ce vrai, mais c'était totalement mal de vous le dire, en sachant à quel point vous pleuriez. Cela ne justifie pas les actions de votre peuple, bien entendu – rien ne peut les justifier, non plus que les actions du mien. Rien ne justifie le meurtre, pas même la défense de nos précieux bateaux. Quand tous les morceaux de la vérité sont pris en considération, cela aboutit toujours à une image bien différente.

\- Pourquoi sens-je clairement que votre témoignage est l'un de ceux publiés dans _Le Traité de la Vérité_ , concernant le Premier Massacre Fratricide ?

\- C'est le cas. J'apporte le message que je viens juste de vous donner depuis plusieurs âges maintenant, et je n'ai jamais cessé d'y croire, pas même lorsque je fus tuée par un contestataire pour l'avoir proclamé à une conférence de paix.

\- Vous avez été tuée à une conférence de paix ? Cela semble être contraire au but d'un tel évènement ! »

Helyanwë rit de son rire musical.

\- « Oui, c'était plutôt ironique. Je ne blâme pas l'homme qui a fait ça. Dire à mon peuple qu'ils étaient aussi coupables que les Noldor amène forcément la colère. »

Je secouai la tête avec étonnement.

\- « Excellence, je pense que vous êtes une sainte.

\- Non, Prince, seulement une modeste servante d'Eru. »

À ce moment, Atar se leva de sa place à la grande table, tapotant sa fourchette contre son verre de vin pour obtenir le silence.

\- « À présent que vous êtes tous attentifs » dit-il, sa voix résonnant sans effort à travers le hall, « mon bien-aimé premier-né, Curufinwë Fëanáro, est enfin revenu de Mandos et a rejoint son peuple. Je crois qu'il est convenable, en cette nuit d'unité, qu'il prenne de nouveau les vœux qu'il fit lors de son passage à l'âge adulte, quand il devint pour la première fois votre Haut Prince, et vous rejoigne entièrement en endossant ce titre une fois de plus et en jurant de faire son devoir envers vous. »

Un murmure général d'acquiescement courut à travers le hall, mêlé de quelques cris d'approbation. Helyanwë recula et fit une révérence avec élégance.

\- « Nous pouvons finir ceci ensuite » dit-elle, souriant chaleureusement. « Bienvenue à la maison, Prince. »

Je n'atteignis jamais la grande table. Je ne réussis jamais à faire plus d'un pas.

Plusieurs choses se succédèrent rapidement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon père, vit l'amour infini dans ses yeux, et ensuite mon regard fut attiré par le Seigneur Turindo à la table basse, dont le visage était tordu par une expression de haine si violente qu'il semblait à peine être un Elda. Cher Eru, je savais que l'homme m'avait toujours détesté, m'appelant même fou, mais je n'avais jamais soupçonné qu'il me portait une telle haine !

Alors tout à fait soudainement, quelque chose de glacial inonda mes veines, arrachant la force de mon corps. Mon cœur sauta plusieurs battements inconfortables, et je jetai des coups d'œil désespérés à Helyanwë, dont les yeux s'élargirent en voyant la terreur sur mon visage.

 _Poison_ , pensai-je, faisant appel à quelques informations longtemps oubliées que j'avais lu des âges auparavant. _Certains poisons semblent glacer le sang quand_ _ils sont stimulés… Mais comment ? Quand ? Il n'y avait aucune chance pour n'importe qui de…_

 _Oh, Eru. J'ai pris un peu de vin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais… certainement pas ! C'était si peu !_

Je réalisai vaguement la sensation de chuter. Je ne sentis jamais mon corps frapper le sol de marbre.

* * *

Notes de l'auteure

Faniel est l'une des demi-sœurs de Fëanor dans un brouillon antérieur au _Silmarillion_. Dans cette histoire, Findis et elle seront ses demi-sœurs.

Mereth Aderthad est le nom sindarin de la « Fête des Retrouvailles », une fête organisée par Fingolfin en Beleriand vingt ans après l'apparition du soleil. Ce fut une tentative réussie d'unifier derrière une seule cause tous les elfes du Beleriand, aussi bien que de réconcilier les factions Fëanorian et Fingolfinian des Noldor.

Le Lambengolmor était une guilde de maîtres des traditions fondée et dirigée par Fëanor durant sa première vie.

Le point de vue de l'Ambassadrice sur le Premier Massacre Fratricide ne doit pas être lue comme une manœuvre pro Noldor. Elle croit simplement que ceux qui disent que son peuple était sans péché ont tort, et que les Noldor et les Teleri étaient tous coupables. Peut-être les Teleri avaient-ils une meilleure raison pour cela, mais quand vous regardez attentivement, ils ont tous pris des vies.

* * *

Notes de la traductrice

* Le Mélange mentionné est celui des lumières de Telperion et Laurelin, si j'ai bien compris.


End file.
